


Forever Cupid

by aberdeenqueen22



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenqueen22/pseuds/aberdeenqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jarida/Jarida fanfic where Merida becomes cupid. is ongoing, read more to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Woo Hoo!” A huge gust of wind carried jack high above the earth surface, the wind screaming in his ears and whipping through his hair the entire time. he debated if he’d ever get sick of flying? Probably never! He flipped midair as he was above the clouds, plummeting back to earth in a head on dive, crowing the whole way down.  
He sensed the wind about to die down so he had to softly drift to the earth’s crust. With a thump he landed on the ground. He found himself encased in a thick wood, with tall trees towering above him, there branches so thick, hardly a ray of sunlight glimpsed the ground.  
“hush, rush..fra” Jack whipped his head around, staff up, ready for an intruder, but the strange whispers subsided. “Huh? Well then, that was… weird?” What was that? Jack questioned himself.  
Wait! There it was again! A strange wistful cooing that seemed to come from all directions, making him feel like fish being drawn to a lure. “Who’s there!” He screamed, staff pointed defensively, but these mystical whispers made him feel defenceless “Who’s there!” he demanded a second time, the whispers getting louder and louder by the second, their sharp cry’s bring sense of pain to his ear lobes.  
“Stop,” he growled “Stop it!” the cry’s stopped instantly, almost abruptly. Then a small gust of wind flowing in the direction opposite of that which jack was facing made him turn around instantly. The strange thing was that all wind would most definably be ended from the thickness of the wood. As soon as he turned, a small blue light could be seen, hovering gently above the ground. It seemed to pull him closer, making him draw nearer when he had no intention of stepping any closer.  
He kneeled before it, only a step away, he slowly reached out his hand to touch it, but just as he was not even millimetre away from touching it, it vanished, light candle going out in a gust of wind. Jack was taken aback by this strange occurrence, wondering if it could have been caused by someone like him.  
He stood up after a moment and immediately after a trail of these lights appeared before him, drawing him deeper into the forest. A little hesitant, jack began to fallow the trail. He noticed that every time he got nearer, the light closest to him would burn out and a new one would appear at the furthest end of the trail. Maybe he was just going crazy, I mean, nothing else in his so far mysterious life was all that normal.  
All of a sudden, the lights just... ended. Jack scoffed. Was that it? What that just some waste of my time!? He opened his mouth, about to voice his opinion on the whole delama, no caring that anyone who saw him would think he’s a lunatic screaming to something unseen in the forest. Not that anyone would see him but, instead on angry words pouring out of his mouth, the scream of a girl rang through the forest.  
Soon after the scream, there was another, but this one was muffled, and restrained. Men could be heard arguing, and jack thought it was time to see what was happing and possibly become an interloper.  
He turned the corner, heading toward the noises, and was horrified by what he saw. Two men one burly man the other scrawny and seemingly made of twigs were restraining a girl, who was kicking and flailing the entire time. He could see that they managed to gag her, and now they were attempting to bind her hands. “Quickly before sumone ‘ears ‘er” the scrawny man said through a faint lisp. “Pretty, this one is” the burly man chuckled as he grabbed a hand full of her fiery red curls after her hands were bound.  
“No!” Jack screamed and he bounded towards the havoc. He went to pounce on the burly man and… he passed right through. ”No...” Jack started, “No!” he flung his arms towards the scrawny man’s neck, but again, passed right through.  
“Help!” the girl shrieked through muffled cry’s that were even more indecipherable due to her accent “Help!” Jack continued to throw punches and kicks and swings of his staff that simply passed through the men. They continued to speak, “ ’ow much you suppose a princess will go for on the market” his partner stood and debated this “don’t know, but I’m not taken any less than six ‘orses” they finally bound the girls feet, her arms behind her back, and had her gaged. The burly man then hefted her up and over his sholder.  
Not a moment went by that she wasn’t resisting or that jack wasn’t trying to help in any way possible.  
“That’s it!” Jack forced a big gust of wind to carry him just above the man’s head then brought it down with epic force. The smaller man’s knee’s buckled in and he was forced to the ground, and the bigger man lost a grip on the princess who began to roll away. The burly man instantly turned to retrieve her but Jack sent snow hurtling into his eyes, while he still encased the men in a fierce whirlwind, firing shards of ice and hail. He eventually brought the two men down on their knees, cowering.  
He glimpsed behind him to see if the girl was o.k. sure enough, she pulled a hidden dagger from her boot and cut the ropes that restricted her. She ripped the gag off, and began running, not bothering to pull it off her neck or put the dagger back in her boot.  
Jack new that he couldn’t control this storm for much longer, so with a swift movement he buried the men in a mountain of snow. He then trailed after the girl, concealing her footprints so that when the men got out of the hoard of snow Jack placed, they wouldn’t have the slightest clue of which direction she ran off to. That was, if they got out…  
***  
“Mum! Dad!” jack fallowed the girl safely to the camp she and her family were at, there castle not far from view. A mountain of a man came running out with a woman that looked grief stricken. ”Merida!” they screamed “Merida!” they all met in a warm embrace, enough to melt a little of Jacks heart. Three boys came trailing after the parents and joined in the hug, while jack drifted off the side, smiling to himself.

5 YERS LATER

“YEAH!!WINTER!!”Jack cheered as he dove down to the ground. He decided that was his favorite thing to do while flying, diving down to earth when your higher than the clouds. He found himself above the ocean, just near the shore. He turned his head inland and saw familiar castle that stood proud, defying the large amount of snow that overwhelmed it. He decided it might be fun to pull a prank or two on the people who inhabited the castle, I mean, a little bit of the frost never hurt anybody, right?  
With a sharp turn in the wind, he was carried in the direction of the castle. He stooped law so that he was just above the walls that surrounded the courtyard. As soon as he made it over the wall, he was met by the stench of the stables and a mass of red curls that stood out like a rose in a thorn bush compared to all the fresh blanketed snow that surrounded her.  
She shot arrow after arrow, the wind nor the faint mount of falling snow disrupting her. Suddenly a door burst open from a wall in in the castle nearest to her. Three boys with hair, just like hers, came running out. All of the carried a large sled approaching her with expectantly looks on their faces.  
She stopped to stare at them just before she set loose an arrow. ”No” she said frankly, and began to shoot at the target again. The boys began to whine ”but Merida...” Wait a second. Did he just say Merida?  
Jack smiled to himself, remembering that girl he’d saved years ago. Not so much of a girl any more though, he hair had grown not only in length but mass too, she was definitely more curvy, and her chest was- uh, never mind. Jack shock the thought from his mind, trying to prevent it from lingering.  
He drew his attention back to the whining boys, and hating the looks on their faces, Jack decided it was time to intervene.  
A snowflake emanating a pure blue light formed in his hand. He played with it for a moment and said more to her than himself, “don’t be such a stick in the mud red, I think it’s about time you lived little,” and with a flick of the wrist, the snowflake danced down to the girl’s nose. She stopped archery practice instantly and looked down to the boys as if she forgot something, she began to giggle wildly and cupped her hands to her hands to her mouth.  
“I don’t know what I was thinkin’, ‘course I want to go sledin’ with ya!”She said through thick accent. The boys cheered, nearly dropping the sled in the process.  
They all ran out the front gates. Merida chased after them through the main gates, making roaring noises as she went. It took a while but the four red heads made it to an area full of rolling hills that stood high above the castle grounds.  
The lively siblings ran to the top of the nearest hill. Merida beat the boys up and still had time to prepare snowballs. Just as the first triplet was visible, jack rolled up a snowball and chucked it, sending it flinging to his face.  
Yes! A perfect shot! The boy fell on his back and the other two looked up shocked. They turned their heads to face each other and nodded, their shock turning into determination. The tallest of the three held up a wooden sword and gave out a warrior call, his brothers soon fallowed his lead, screaming, whipping their toy swords around in the thin air.  
“Uh, oh” the girl turned and began to run, swearing to them that she didn’t throw the snow ball. Jacked laughed to himself. Little did they know… She continued to run downhill, gaining speed and getting a head start on her brothers who were preparing the sled.  
“Uh oh, you better run princess” Jacked laughed to himself sending her an unseen sly smile. She continued to run, and keeping an eye on both her and the boys was becoming difficult. He hoped effortlessly into the air and shot up like rocket, an aerial view would help aid in this certain predicament, he assumed.  
As he shot up, he laughed wildly along with the girl, that was, until he looked down from his point of view. Down the hill, right at the very bottom, was the shear drop of a cliff. Jack took in a sharp breath, suddenly filed with panic he didn’t know what to do.  
The boys had been coming down the hill on the sled and gaining speed. They’d never… Jack knew they’d slide right off the cliff, and Merida was not far ahead of them. He swooped in to action, going to the limits of his personal top speed. “Merida I’m coming!”  
Merida stopped in her tracks instantly after Jack called out to her. She looked around as if she weather searching for something. A thought erupted in Jacks head, did she see me? But no, all she saw was the cliff. She spun her head around frantically searching for the boys.  
There they were. Coming towards her, faster and faster, laughing and screaming, unaware of the new threat. “Boys! Boys!” Merida screamed.  
She ran right in front of the area the boys were approaching and the cliff, becoming the only thing that separated the two. ”No,” Jack had landed beside her and reached out his arm. It went right through her. She nor the boys believed in him. There was nothing he could do but watch.  
Approaching with a significant amount of speed, when the boys were not a meter way from Merida, she leapt. As if time froze, jack witnessed her knock two of the triplets off the sled, who then rolled to safety. But she and the other were carried off, and over the cliff.  
“No!” jack screamed. He leapt over to the edge of the cliff and leaned over. The sled was seen plummeting to the ground below, a thick frozen fog stealing it away from his vision, he then leaned over more, anticipating the worst but, there dangling from the roots of a dead birch, was Merida, desperately clinging to her brother with one arm and the roots with the other.  
“Hold on Harris!” the boy looked down, screaming and crying all at once. She looked down to her brother with a worry stricken expression that clung to her face, then she looked to the roots. Jack saw the look of worry turn to look of determination.  
“Hamish! Hubert!” she cried through Harris’s screams. The other two boys came peering over the edge of the cliff, gasping with relief knowing there siblings were still alive. “Hamish, Hubert,” she continued “I’m goin’ to swing Harris up to the edge of the cliff you boys have to help him get bak up,”  
“But what if we can’t!” cried one of the boys, his for head seeping with blood. “You can!” Merida yelled back “You can!”  
Jack was astounded with the bravery she showed in a situation such as this, but he couldn’t admire her now, he had to think of something, anything to help, but he couldn’t, there was nothing he could.  
“Alright” she started “One,” she began to swing Harris back and forth and he screamed even louder “Two” he started swing higher and higher “Three!” with one big swing, she hefted up the boy with as much force she cold wield.  
She let go of her brother and he flew straight up towards the edge. With perfect aim on his sisters behalf, and a little forcefulness of the winds on Jack’s. They made the perfect team. His brothers were able to cling to him and pull him back to safety.  
“Ahaha!” Merida laughed, but too soon. The roots she clung to began to creak and snap. They broke instantly, but she managed to cling to the rocks a meter or two below, griping them as she began to fall. The boy’s shrieked “Merida!”  
Struggling to no end, Merida cried back. “Hamish! Hubert! Harris!” she began, the tone in her voice unsettling. Oh no. Jack knew where this was going. Don’t do this Merida! “Don’t do this Merida!” one of the boys cried right after Jack had thought of it. All three of them knew exactly what was going to happen and none of them could do anything about it.  
“It’s all right Merida, we’ll-“  
“You’ll do what!” Merida screamed. This was already hard enough but her brother’s agony was the real thing killing her “Boys, there’s nothin’ you can do, and I can’t climb, the rock is too steep,” she continued “Tell Mum and Da I luv thum, and boys,” the three looked to her, tears nearly blinding them, “Never be afraid, I will always be watching, always be brave, and-” she chocked on her tears then, her bottom lip curled into a sob. Then something unexpected, she smiled widely as tears poured from her eyes “-And, I love you,”  
“Merida No!” the boys cried reaching out for her, having to hold each other back, but it was too late, as if on cue, Merida let go of the cliff and fell silently to her demise. To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An on going Jarida/Jerida FanFic where Merida become the spirit Cupid. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gents, I give you the second chapter in the ongoing story Forever Cupid. Again this is a Jerida/Jarida fiction and if you haven’t read the first chapter I highly recommend you do so. Enjoy.

“No!” Jack screamed. The triplets cried in the utmost agony, but jack couldn’t help that. Without hesitation he dove off the cliff, pushing himself faster and faster, but not fast enough. Jack came to an abrupt stop, hovering above the ground. Hovering above the body. It was obvious she had died on impact with the ground, but the snow beneath her had prevented her body from being crushed.  
She lie there expressionless, her eyes still open and tears running down her face. Blood began to seep from the back of her head, soaking up in the snow and staining her hair a deeper red than it already was.   
“Ahhh!” Jack screamed in rage as he threw a blast of ice towards the cliff. It turned a few rocks loose and they fell silently towards the shattered sled. He couldn’t bare to look at her, he had saved her once, why couldn’t he do it again.  
He cursed to himself as emotions swelled up inside of him. He cursed to himself. He couldn’t help but blame himself, if I hads, and if I hadn’ts flooded his mind but, there was nothing he could do now. Nothing.  
He turned his head slowly. It was hard to look at her. It was harder than you could imagine. His eyes gleamed with moisture swelling up in his eyes. He closed them tightly refusing himself to cry, but failing miserable.   
He wiped them away as quickly as they came, and turned to her. He drifted over and landed next to the body. He got mad at himself as soon as the thought entered his mind. The body. It felt like such a cruel word to refer this once strong, brave, beautiful girl. Why did it have to be like this? Jack thought, she had so much of her life to live and gave it all away all for her brother.  
Jack gave a small smile, thinking about the selfless act, her giving her own life to save another, out of the love she had. Then his mind drifted back to the reality of her death. He frowned, and knelt over her body. He reached his handout toward her face and pushed her eye lids shut. He wondered why he could touch her. Did it have something to do with the fact of her being dead? He didn’t know, but then again he didn’t know a lot about his life so far.  
He stood up and turned away from her, trying to forget the warmth draining from her skin. There was no sense in getting attached, he thought, it’s too late to want to anyhow. Forcing himself, he took off, trying his hardest not to look back at the girl who’d sparked his interest not so long ago.  
***  
She bolted up panting sharply. Her heart racing. Wha- where am I? She looked around, she was so confused and it was like she was drowning in the world around her, not knowing what any of it meant or that these words passing through her head we understandable, she hadn’t remembered learning any of them.  
She processed everything around her. She knew what everything around her was but she understood none of it. She thought rapidly to herself, I don’t- who am I?!   
“Calm down” she stood up instantly looking around her. “Who’s there” she yelled “Who!” this time with more confidence. “I am the Man in the Moon, calm down” the shot breaths that left her mouth began to slow. This voice, it didn’t sound like anything really, not a voice that is but, like the wind and with words drifting within them.   
Trying to find a source to these words, the girl looked around her. She stood on a small area of land that was low lying and close to the ocean, it was cut off by a rock wall that shot straight up her eyes fallowed it up to the sky and she gasped at what she saw.  
Lights that twinkled and shone like the snow around her, but these were different, more powerful than the snow. Stars. She remembered after a moment. She had remembered seeing them before, she didn’t know how since this was the first time, but they seemed more powerful that a memory she wasn’t sure was even real. They, or perhaps the sky, seemed to be calling out to her. Wanting her to join them.  
But throughout all these stars stood one greater than the rest “the moon” she said without intention. Acknowledging its presence captivated her, like the world around her didn’t matter anymore, just the moon and it’s light making her feel safe.  
“Who am I?” she asked. The wind blew intensely against the wall of rock, blowing her mass of curls in her face and making her stumble forwards. She felt something beneath her feet. What was that? She looked down and a quiver full of arrows lay next to a bow.  
Curiosity took a hold of her and she knelt down to pick both the quiver and bow up with each hand. As soon as her fingers make contact with each she felt a power surge through her making the wind blow fiercely again. These belonged to her that she knew for sure.   
She then pushed her hair away from her face, her hand trailed to the nape of the neck and- huh! What was that? She strained her neck, trying to get a look at her back side and yes, that’s exactly what she thought, feathers. Snow white feathers that were attached to wings that were attached to her. She had wings.   
A smile grew from her face and she stretched them out. She frowned. They only reached maybe three inches past her elbows. What gives? “Hey, how do these things work?” she called up to the moon. No answer. “They’re too small,” she continued. Still no answer. She frowned “Fine! Don’t tell me!” she shouted.  
She noticed the wings had torn the dress she wore and it hung loosely the front part threatening to fall off “Well that’s peachy,” she stated sarcastically. She hung the quiver from her waist and clung to the bow with her left hand. Here goes nothing. She flapped her wings as hard as she could and to her surprise, she slowly ascended.  
She opened her mouth into a wide smile “Ahahaha!” a feeling of triumph made her feel stronger and stronger as she rose from the bottom of the cliff. She made it to the ledge but that still wasn’t high enough. Higher, she had to go higher. Finally she was seemingly face to face with the moon, its light shining directly on her.   
She looked down, her feet were bare. That’s funny, she thought, I could of sworn I had shoes, just then her cloths began to change. The sleeves receded into a sleeveless cropped top that was rimmed with gold. Her skirt became a length that was just above her knees, it also rimmed with gold, and the once navy blue color faded into white that shone in the moon light. Leather straps that raped round her fore arms remained, as well as leather straps that appeared to weave themselves around her shins. The bow she held remained the same, but the quiver had enhanced it designs into ones that were more complex and intricate.  
She observed her knew attire and nodded in approval to the moon. As if in response the wind blew greater, her wings somehow absorbing this, and growing bigger and stronger. The wind died and she was left flapping her enormous wings to keep herself suspended.   
She looked to the moon again and asked for the second time, “Who am I?”  
In sudden response the moon answered, “Cupid”  
***  
Jack debated whether he should still hang around. She was gone, and that was that. Nothing he could do about it now but, he couldn’t help but feel somehow attached to this, this girl and her family. He fallowed the boys and made sure they got home safely. They cried bits of the way and when they got home havoc had rained supreme in the castle, knowing that their princess had passed.  
He watched what was left of the family fall apart. The queen had locked herself in a room and refused to come out. The king took to the weaponry room, thrashing his sword around, yelling, and destroying all the training dummy’s. And the boys, well, they just drifted around the castle, not a word left their mouths.  
It made Jack’s stomach turn to see this family grieve. He now sat on a thick branch staring up at the moon with grim expression, not knowing if- “Ahahaha!”  
What? He shook his head and looked around to find the source of this whaling laughter. Nothing. He looked up to the moon again, confused. Who would be crazy enough to be out in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter?   
As if his question was answered he saw a… a… what was that exactly? A bird? No. It was a person… with wings? He watched this silhouette dip and dive in the air screaming, laughing, and becoming more erratic with each stunt that was attempted. “Wha…” Jack suddenly laughed at this figure, so helplessly trying to stay aloft with the poor maneuvers that were attempted.  
He watched her smiling, (he had assumed it was a girl due to the sound of her voice and the long mass of hair she carried with her) and still laughing at her poor flying skills. After one more glance, he laughed and hoped off the branch he stood on, it was time to intervene.   
***  
“Here it goes!” Cupid laughed. She flapped her wings with an epic force, shooting up into the sky. She was loving this, flying that is, it was just, just so- she bit the insides of her cheeks and smiled, and failing to find words that would even begin to describe the joy she felt flying. I will never land, she thought.   
Cupid flew in only one area, it was supported by the light of the moon so she could see much better this way. “Here we go,” she said aloud to herself. She had imagined a new trick in her head and thought it was time to try it out.  
She flew high into the moon light, ached her back, wings spread, and spun into a downward dive. At first it had worked out exactly how she planned it, but when she tried to position her wings to glide safely from the dive, it failed miserably. She was going just too fast and spun out of control.  
Cupid attempted to retract her large wings but, she couldn’t even if she tried. Just keeping herself from helplessly tumbling was hard enough, and the strain on her wigs was too great, they might’ve snapped under the pressure. “Ahh!” she screamed as she neared the ground, the wind rushing against her.  
***  
As Jack flew towards the figure, he took a moment to watch her fly up and arch her back, sending herself into a downward spiral that instantly got out of control. Oh no. Jack wasn’t surprised this failed, she was really a reckless flyer from what he had observed, but she fell closer and closer to the ground.  
He rushed towards the falling silhouette, aiming himself to catch her. She was about to hit the ground and if he didn’t get her… ugh, he shook the thought. Almost... there…  
With a finale thrust, he held his arms out and caught the falling girl. Her screaming subsided. She was so tense that she was unable to move for a moment.  
Jack eyed her face but it was hidden beneath a mass of red curly hair, a very familiar mass of red curly hair. But it couldn’t be, could it?  
She went to push away the hair from her face. Her hand brushed against Jacks cheek. The warmth sent shivers running through his spine as he watched the hair leave her face and reveal her features.  
As soon as he saw that face he froze, nearly dropping her in the process. He hovered there, unable to move, just stare, mouth agape.  
Cupid watched him mumble something. She was somewhat embarrassed that she needed to be saved, not that she’d ever admit to it, but really? This guy? After a few moments of utter silence Cupid decided it would be best to speak up “So, uh, if yer done gawking at me, I’d really like to feel solid ground,” she laughed. It came out awkward and strained, but trying to lighten the mood wasn’t one of her best qualities.  
The boy shook his head as if he were shaking himself out of a trance. He drifted slowly to the ground. Once he put her down she jumped away from him. She had no clue who this was and so far she didn’t trust him.   
“Who are ya?!” she demanded. Jack looked at her wings. They had receded into like dainty things, nothing like the powerful ones with an enormous wing span that he’d seen her fly with not five minutes ago. He assumed they retracted when she wasn’t flying. “Who are ya!?” she demanded again, more powerful this second time around.  
After observing her new attire he said, “You know that was some fancy flying” he laughed. She scowled at him mocking her. “At least I don’t stare at someone I first meet, it rude ya know,” she retorted. He smiled. “Well it could just be the thing on your head you call hair that really captivated me”   
Now she was really unimpressed. She tried to calm herself and forced out a chuckle “Heh. It would you dobber,” Jack had no clue what ‘Dobber’ meant but he knew it was obviously an insult. “Hey, this ‘dobber’ saved your life”  
She scoffed “I was fine! Two more seconds and I would have been soar’n. It was just a numpty fool who got in the way. Now who are ya’” Jack really debated whether he should finish this conversation. This was not the carefree girl he thought he’d admire, but then again he needed answers from her. She had died earlier that day, what was a deceased human doing alive and well flying around with wings?  
“Jack” he said “Jack Frost” he watched the headstrong expression on her face falter, becoming less dense, as if she was more comfortable with this name to the face ratio “now you turn,” She looked confused for a moment so he drew it out for her “Well I do need a name for that hair of yours” He already knew her name, but he needed to ease into this, he can’t just go and say, ‘hey, I watched you and you brothers when you were alive’.  
“Cupid,” she said. What? Jack was sincerely confused now. “Cupid?” he asked “what? You don’t like it!?” Jack laughed at how on guard she was, it reminded him of bunny. Maybe they’d get along. “No no, it’s just,” he began “you look more like a ‘Merida’ to me” what came next was completely unexpected. At hearing her name, Merida jumped and yelped, cupping her hands over her mouth.  
“Where-Where did you hear that name!?” she demanded. Jack thought it would be best not to tell her right now, he still needed to ease into it. “I was just saying you look like a Merida to me”  
“Well I’m not!” she retorted, “My name is Cupid”  
“Where did you come up with that? I am ever so curios,” Jack said sarcastically. He really did want to know but judging on her personality so far, giving her leverage would be a bad thing. He began to stroll around casually, getting bored of standing in one place.  
“Well if you must know, it was the moon,” Jack enjoyed hearing the words roll of her tongue, her accident giving them such uniqueness. “The moon told me,” he looked her up and down “Did he give you those cloths too?” she nodded. “Well don’t be surprised if that’s all he ever does for you,” Jack trailed off, not liking how intimate the conversation was getting.  
Sensing how this was a sensitive topic for him, Cupid decided that she’d take it as a door way to get away “Well if that’s all, I’ll be on ma’ way..” she trailed away from her sentence as she turned to take off.  
“Good luck” She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him “And what is that supposed to mean?” she snapped. “Oh nothing really,” Jack said smiling, “I mean besides the fact that you are one of the worst flyers I’ve ever seen, you’ve got armature written all over you,” this made the twig of self-restraint Cupid possessed to snap.  
“I may be a new flyer but I’m sure I’d beat you in a heartbeat,” Energy sparked to life inside Jack, and he whipped his head around to face her “Is that a challenge?”  
“Sure, that is, if you’re not afraid of lose’n” Jacks smile grew even wider “You’re on, but only if you promise not to cry when I win,”  
“I’m not planning on losing princess,” Cupid then turned around and ran. She leaped and her wings instantly expanded into the grand ones she’d almost crashed with. And they were off.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, chapter2 is here for you. Trust me when I say I wanted to fit more into this but I’m having lots of fun with it and got a little carried away. Hope you enjoyed and if you did share you opinion in the comments, it is much appreciated and it makes me feel like people actually like what I do with my spare time. Chapter 3 will be with you momentarily. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cuter chapter madeup of Jack and Merida bonding time.

“Frost! If you through one more snow ball…!” Cupid threatened. He just laughed and threw another one. It missed. He didn’t care though, the one he threw earlier hit her square in the face and sent him rushing into first. They’d been flying for what seemed like ages, he doubted if they were in Scotland any more, but even though it was nearly dawn tiredness seeped into neither one of them, both too content on finishing first.  
After Cupid snatched some pinecones from the tips of the trees and hit Jack square in the back of the head several times, it resulted in battle of snow balls and pinecones. “Jack! No!” Cupid laughed. They’d landed and now Jack was using the trees around him as shield to escape her deadly aim. Jack was glad he’d managed to force a smile out of this stiff girl. She had a beautiful smile that was becoming harder to resist.  
Oh no! A pinecone was sent hurtling at him, “Bullseye!” Cupid screamed, doing a victory jump after the pinecone bounced off Jack’s forehead, fist held high in the air. It’s too bad to say her landing wasn’t as victorious. Right before her feet touched to ground, Jack whipped his staff in the direction beneath her. A small patch of ice formed and she instantly slipped, face first into the snow back.  
She instantly sat up so she was positioned on all fours. Whether she’d like to admit it or not, Jack saw a smile creep onto her face. “All right, you’ve crossed the line Frost!” Her wings suddenly shot out and she stood up as tall as she could. Her feet were planted firmly in the ground and with one forceful snap of her wings, she sent all the loose surrounding snow hurtling towards Jack.  
She smiled seeing the look of shock on his face as his own element was turned against him. Some of the snow landed in her eyes. She squinted and took a moment to rub it out. When she looked up Jack was gone.  
Her smile faded and she retracted her wings “Jack?” a large snow pile stood where he once did, so she approached it cautiously “Jack?” she said his name again. She finally was not a step away from the snow pile when suddenly, AHHH!!! Jack had been waiting from within the mound of snow until the opportune moment.  
Before Cupid had a moment to jump with surprise, the hook on Jacks staff made its way behind her neck and pulled her into the snow. Jacks laughs were hysterical, and failing to remain mad, Cupid couldn’t help the eruptions of laughter that were bringing her to the point of tears.  
After the moment died down, the two took a moment to catch their breath as they lay side by side in the snow bank. They stared up to the sky. Cupid them wore a confused look on her face. “Where’d they go?”  
“Where’d who go?”  
“The moon, the stars, they aren’t there anymore,”  
Jack gave her a questionable look, but she didn’t notice. She was now sitting up. Jack realized he’d have to answer sooner or later so, “Well, they go away every morning,”  
“Will they come bak’?” She asked, concern lightly woven into her voice.  
Jack gave out a half-hearted scoff “I mean, yeah, every morning they’ll go away but they’ll come back tonight,” She looked a little disappointed now that they were gone, and that frown really brought the mood down.  
An idea sparked in Jack and he smiled at the thought. “Come on,” A faint gust of wind blew and he flew up into standing position “You know, the day can be just as great as the night,” he held his hand out to her. She hesitated, “How so?” he smiled and looked at her sincerly “Let me show you,” and she took his hand, reassured.  
After she stood he let go of her hand, slightly missing the touch, and with a thrust upwards Jack shot up into the sky. He hovered for a moment and yelled down to her “Try to keep up!” and he bolted into the direction of the mountains.  
Cupid couldn’t believe it. “Oh sure, don’t wait up for me or anathing…” she spread her wings and took off, continuing to mutter aimlessly to herself. Great, now where’d he go?   
“Up here!” Cupids head bolted up right to see Jack motioning for her to come “Hurry before you miss it!”  
“Miss what!?” Cupid shouted back up to him, but he just flew away. She couldn’t decide whether he was ignoring her or if he were going deaf. She shook he head and flew up wards, maybe if she caught a wind current… She was above the clouds soaring in the swift wind, it would make this flying trip easy drifting.  
Jack swooped beside her “Come on, I know the perfect view,” Cupid just nodded, accepting that Jack knew somewhat of what he was talking about. They veered to the left, above the mountains and finally settled on the nearest peak, sitting side by side and staring out into the sky.  
“Now what?” She questioned.  
“Shh!” Jack cut her off.  
“But-“  
“Shh!”  
“Hey-“  
“Shhh!”  
“Ugh!” She dramatically through her hands up into the air and fell onto her back. “Well this was a waste a’ time,” Jack chuckled “You think so?”  
“Definitely. Last time I fallow you anawhere” she sat up to look at him while she complained but he starred far off into space, she noticed that the darkness of the night was all but faded, and that this new source of light was shining on Jack’s face.  
She turned her head curiously to gape at a familiar beauty. The sun began to peak from behind a mountain that was shielding its light, the sky slowly filled with magnificent colors that left her in awe. As time passed the deep purples turned into bright pinks and oranges, the clouds seemed to absorb these colors and insist on adding their own personal shades that made the sky even more wondrous than it had been.  
“Whoa…” Cupid and Jack breathed at the same time. They both whipped their heads around to each other, both shocked about the simultaneousness of it. Cupid broke the gaze on their locked eyes to look to their hands. Just millimetres away. She took in a sharp breath and glanced up and away from Jack.  
She forced a nervous cough and scooted away from him “Well, uh-um… heh, this has been… nice, I guess… and all that,” Jack had a hopeful gazed locked onto her that faded at the word ‘nice’, “Oh,” was all that managed to escape his mouth as a response.  
Cupid stood up and played with her fingers, drifting back and forth between eye contact with him. The air grew stale with tension and Jack forcibly found a way to change the subject. “Hey, if you think this was good I’m sure you’d like the sun set, and I can’t help but wonder,” he smiled, stood up and pointed at her wings “how did you do that with your wings? When you manipulated the wind to blow all that snow on me,”  
He saw a brief sense of relief wash over her as he gave her a way out “Dunno, it just sorta came to me” she smiled “How’d ya like being buried under three feet a’ snow?”   
“It was better than hearing your victory scream,”  
“Well you better get used to it, with me around you’ll be have’n troubles with thee, ah, ‘victory’ part,” she smirked, arms crossed, shoving a smug look into his face.  
Jack opened his mouth to return a witty remark, but soon clenched his fist and grumbled, realizing he didn’t have one. Cupid let out a blunt laugh and patted him on the shoulder “Next time Frost,”  
He gave a partially annoyed look and resorted to his trade mark grin as a devious thought entered his mind. “You know,” he began, “We aren’t the only ones,”  
“Who do you mean?” she said “There’s a whole world filled with humans, other people, and there are plenty more spirits like us,” he began “You may not get along with any,” he grumbled “But we aren’t alone,” Cupid smiled at this.  
“Let’s go!” Cupid turned away and spread her wings “Wait!” Jack shouted after her. She halted and faced him “What now?” Jack remembered his first day as a spirit, how people passed through him as though he were air. He knew that was not going to be the best thing for her so he thought of a way to prolong it. “How ‘bout instead of greeting the public we go see a friend of mine,” Cupid gave him a skeptical look “Aw come on,” he nudged her with his staff “It’ll be fun”  
***  
“O we’re visiting a ‘friend’ he said, it’ll be ‘fun’ he said,” Cupid said sarcastically as she raced down the caves with Jack. He smiled, panting along with her as they ran. The caves were too narrow for Merida- uh ‘Cupid’ (Jack needed to remember that he hadn’t told her the origin of her real name, and he’d be dangling from a thin line if she found out he knew anything from her unknown past) to spread her wings, so they were down-graded to running for their lives.  
“JACK!!!” an angry scream and loud thumps of feet came from the end of the long cave they ran in. Jack just laughed as they ran. Cupid couldn’t imagine how he’d manage to survive. He was so reckless and immature and made enemies really, really easily.   
They’d finally made it to an opening, it was still under ground in the caves but an opening in the ceiling let the sunshine in, not only illuminating the space, but allowing lime green moss to grow on the floor and surrounding rocks surface. Cupid became a little nervous, her wing span was too big, and she would never be able to fly out of there.  
Cupid pushed herself against the wall, observing the room. “There’s no way out Jack” he turned to her “there’s always a way out,” she crossed her arms and pressed her lips “Somethin’ ‘bout the tone in yur voice isn’t too reassuring,” he grinneed, but was interrupted by a voice with an accident that Cupid hadn’t ever heard before.   
“Ya shouldn’t a’ come to the warren mate,” the voice said. Cupid listened intently, still unsure of what to think, but she held her ground and drew her bow, aiming it at the mouth of the tunnel. She couldn’t see the face behind this voice because it was hidden beneath the shadow cast by the light.  
Her curiosity was ended when a figure stepped into the light. Jack smirked, and Cupid, well, let’s just say Cupid was a little more than amused. In fact, this was hysterical. A large rabbit stood tall and proud at the opening of the tunnel, the only catch was his fur was dyed a pastel pink.   
“Bunny!” Jack began “Great to see you again” the sarcasm in his voice only kindling the fire in the rabbit “Wish I could say likewise mate-” he was suddenly interrupted by roaring laughter. Cupid holstered her bow and arrow and began to laugh hysterically.   
“Bwahahaha! My God Jack, when you- ha ha! When you put those eggs in that burrow, ha, I thought you were planning on saving them for later, and then, ahaha, and then that little explosion, hahaha!” she continued to roar with laughter.   
Bunny and Jack both stared at her with confusion, Jack more amused so. “Who’s this?!” Bunny asked, displeased “Newbie,” Jack replied “thought I’d show her around” She could still be heard laughing in the background. Bunny stared at her, transfixed for a moment, then glared back to Jack “No surprise, you tryin’ ta’ turn the freshies ‘gainst me,”  
Cupids laughs began to dye down and she had to take some large breaths to be able to speak again, “I don’t even know why we were runnin’,”she laughed, more calm now “I mean look at how harmless he is, just a wee bunny,” Bunny looked shocked, his mouth agape “just a wee bu-Just a wee bunny!? I have you know I am a vicious warrior!”  
“Vicious warrior?” Cupid laughed “You do know you’re pink, right?”  
He pointed a finger at Jack “B-but it wuz him-!” he stuttered. He whipped his head to Jack and growled, not just at Jack but at himself. This girl made him seem like a whining child. Nobody had ever done that, not even North. Bunny knew she was goinh to be a \treat, but Jack made him a fool of first impressions.   
A new anger grew inside him as he watched Jack laugh “Why that’s it you...!” He pounced at Jack. Damn! He dodged it just in time. Bunny steadied himself. He watched Jack grab the girl’s wrist and run “Come on Cupid!”  
“But Jack I can’t fllllyyyy!” Jack had leaped into the air and carried her with him, making his way to the opening in the ceiling. Bunny was having none of that. He ran to the wall and jumped as high as he could. He then positioned his feet towards it so they’d be the ones to absorb the impact. He aimed for the girl and kicked off the wall.   
Time slowed as he reached for her, mid-air. Almost there, almost... He snatched his arm towards Cupid and, ugh! Just missed her ankle. Time sped up again as gravity forced him back to the ground. Unable to balance in time, bunny tumbled head first to the ground.   
Cupid cheered. Bunny rubbed the new bruising on his forearm and looked up to see them flying away “Yeah! You’d better run Frost!” He yelled “Next time I’ll get ya’!” and then this time more quietly to himself “Same goes for you too Cupid,”  
***  
“Ahaha!” Cupid was now flying on her own besides Jack. “What did you do to those eggs!?”  
“Let’s just say I fought fire with fire,” She snickered “Whatever you did, it worked”  
“You’re too kind, you’re too kind!” Jack said dramatically and bowed as he flew. He suddenly got really excited “You didn’t do too bad yourself Merida-” at hearing the name Cupid stopped moving forward and hovered for a moment. She looked down to her hands and Jack knew he had made a mistake. “I’m sorry, I di-“  
“No!” she shouted interrupting him, “No,” this time softer. She wiped her eyes and sniffled as she looked at him. “Call me Merida,”  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked. She nodded “It just- it feels right” Jack nodded as a sense of relief washed over him, knowing that he could call her by her real name.  
***  
It was cold. And it was dark. Just how he liked it. He’d been cast away only now was he regaining his strength.   
His deep thoughts was interrupted by a stirring in the darkness “What is it?” he asked the shadows “This better be important or- what? A new spirit?” Pitch laughed maniacally “Is the man in the moon growing that weak that he needs to create a new spirit?”  
He dwindled on this thought for a moment “You know, this new spirit may come in handy” He turned to his shadows “Keep an eye on her, make sure we know all her skills, ability’s, I want the ins and outs of this spirit” He turned to his shadow’s a finale time “Now go”

TO BE CONTINUED.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter than my other ones, believe me I wanted to make it longer but, I thought it would be a bit more fun if I left it at this cliff hanger. Thanks for reading, and you can probably expect the next chapter within a week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida has a little run in with the Guardians...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am powering through this so if you start reading you don’t have to worry about waiting too long for the next chapter. This is a Merida cupid Jarida/Jerida fanfic and we’re getting to the good part, just letting everybody know not to get confused, there is a 60 year gap in between this chapter and the last.

Three red haired boys stood atop a hill, all identical in shape and size and features, but somehow Merida could tell them apart. Neither them nor her spoke a word. She reached a hand out, as if to touch them, but suddenly found herself far away. They turned and ran away from her, screaming. What were they so afraid of? As they ran they all seemed to slip and fall, tumbling down the hill where they once stood.  
“No!” Merida screamed, but not a sound exited her mouth, and unable to move, chains held her down to the ground, their bonds to thick to be unstruck “No!” but still nothing, not a sound. The boys continued to fall until they neared the end of a cliff. It came to a point where they were dangling of the edge, screaming and pleading for help from her, but there was nothing she could do, these chains bounds held true. “No!” she cried, struggling “Help-!” the boys began but, it was too late.   
All the three had then fallen simultaneously to their demise “No!” she screamed.  
“No!” Merida sat up in a cold sweat, her heart race a hundred miles an hour. She panted fiercely. Just a dream, she thought. She paused and thought it over again. Just a nightmare. She had known that as a spirit sleep was unnecessary, but it was nice once in a while. That was, of course before the nightmares. Then again, that was sixty years ago. She hadn’t slept a wink since then.  
Not that she had anything to complain about, she’d been dwelling in the mountain she had first woken up in, in fact the very same mountain she’d seen her first sunrise. She thought back to her first day. The colors were still implanted in her mind. She smiled at the thought. Then she thought of Jack. Ugh! What a pain in the ass.  
Ever since she’d taken claim to Valentine’s Day he’d been on her about all work and no play and any time she’d try to get something productive accomplished, he’d hit he with a snow storm, or steal her quiver. She couldn’t believe that- He was just so- what did she ever do to deserve- Ugh! Man he got her going. She snickered. It wasn’t like revenge hadn’t been set into action though. Judging by the score they were pretty even.  
The mentioning of Valentine’s Day brought her back to a distant memory. About a year after she’d first awakened, she flew over a castle by the western shore lie of Scotland. In the courtyard it seemed as if the entire kingdom was gathered.   
She ventured nearer as a regal looking woman stood from a large decretive chair. To her left was a mountain of a man who looked sadly to his left where an empty throne sat, and to her right were the three boys from her… She gasped “from my dream,”  
Merida glided down to the stage the thrones sat on and looked at the woman intently as she began to speak “Today is a day of remembrance!” she announced to the people in the court yard “A Day to remember and cherish our loved ones, fore we may not have them for-“ she paused and looked down to the stage. Merida stepped closer to her, feeling oddly attached and sensing a sadness well up inside her. She continued “Fore we may not have them as long as wished or wanted!” she paused and starred over to her husband, he nodded to her, insisting her to continue with her speech. “This day! One year after the death of my daughter, Merida Valentina of Dun ’Broch will hence forth and fore ever be a day of love! That we will share among family, friend, not even death breaking these bonds! And this day will hence forth and for ever be known as Valentine’s Day!”  
The people cheered loudly as the woman who made the announcement sat on her throne next to her husband and sons. Merida watched as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Time suddenly slowed. Did- did she say Merida? It couldn’t just be coincidence, could it?   
As if to answer her question, a tapestry was lowered for all the kingdom to see. On it was a girl with long fiery red curls, a blue dress, and a bow and arrow in hand. She cupped her hands over her mouth and fell to her knee’s “It can’t be…”he mumbled to herself. But it was, and she knew it.  
She began to cry into her hands, her whole body shook. “No, no… I… I want you bak’ Mum,” she continued “I want you back Dad,”  
“I… I miss you” All the memories of childhood came rushing back to her. The day she shot her first arrow, the day her brothers were born, and the day she made the deal with the witch.   
Merida continued to cry and mutter to herself aimlessly, then “Merida?” she quit crying and whipped her head up, she looked to the left of her and there stood Hubert, reaching out to her. “Do… do you see me?” Merida asked, she was worried he didn’t hear since her voice was in such a low tone. He nodded, a shocked expression on his face.   
She breathed in sharply and laughed as she reached for him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She knew perfectly well that there were those who couldn’t see her, or passed right through her, but knowing that her brother was the first to believe, it just seemed to fit.   
She squeezed him tightly and he hugged her back, “Merida,” he said softly “you’re dead,” she pulled away from him and wiped away her remaining tears. “Yes, I know Hubert”  
“Then how can I see you? Are you a ghost?” She paused and thought of this for a moment, “I, I guess so,” she said.  
He looked down disappointed, but as if his spirits were lifted, he whistled, the other two came rushing to his aid but looked rather confused. He turned to Merida again “Why can’t they see you,” he demanded “because they don’t believe,” she was more let down by this answer then she thought she’d be, although she’d known it all along.  
Hubert turned to his brothers, reassuring them that he wasn’t crazy, and to try there hardest to believe and within a minute Hamish rubber his eyes and smiled brightly “Merida!” he practically jumped on her, but she welcomed it with open arms. Harris, the triplet she had saved a year ago today, was now the only one not to believe.  
And he never did.  
Merida went to the castle every year since then for the celebration of Valentines. She had discovered that she could somewhat harness and control this love that was shared. It made her smile, knowing that with each bond she struck to create a friend ship or mother’s love only made her grow stronger, and this to her was a freedom. A freedom to spread the love, and it was a freedom that she enjoyed. But one year, the love in her family had died. The queen grew old, and withered from a sickness until the day she passed. That was also the year her brothers stopped believing in her. As time passed, so did her father, and to take his place on the throne was Harris, the oldest of the triplets.  
All three of them grew old and lived happily, and that was all she could have hoped for.   
Merida wet to rub her eye and realized that bring up these memories had taken their toll. She wiped away the tears. The thought of fresh air dwelled in her mind. She needed to get out of these mountains.   
Not that there was anything wrong with them, it was just… she had dwindled in the past for far too long, her family was gone. It was time to cut the ties.   
She stepped out into the open air. Another sunrise awaiting her. This made her think of Jack. She frowned what a pain. When was the last time she’d talked to him? Oh right! Two years ago on valentines, he had buried her in a mound of snow as she was taking aim at two girls who had just met with a friendship arrow. She breathed in and just as she was about to release… Fwump!  
All the snow from the tree branches she stood under suddenly fell and the only thing that could be heard was Jacks roaring laughter. She dug her way out and screamed “Jack!”  
She didn’t see him but his voice trailed off “Revenge is bitter sweet!” she laughed thinking of how she ended winter early last year. You’re not the only one with wind powers, she thought. She had cleared the skies for all of late February and March. No clouds, No snow.  
Merida looked back to the ending night, the darkness was strangely more earie than usual. A shiver went running through her spine. Time to go.  
***  
“Time to go!” Norths voice was booming through the pole. “But North, we don’t even know how to find this girl and my fairies and I are busy enough as is, we can’t go chasing her around” Tooth played with her fingers nervously as she said this. “Tooth’s got a point mate,” bunny said hurriedly. North had noticed that as soon as Cupid was put into the topic Bunny had become jittery.  
He thought about this. “I agree!” he said as he grabbed his coat from a yeti “Tooth, we will handle this, Sandy, you start in east, I will check north, and Bunny,” He perked up his ears at hearing his name, becoming conscious from a brief day dream “You will start in western hemisphere,” at this North thundered away.  
Sandy looked to the other two guardians and shrugged, then left on a cloud of sand. Tooth zipped away and bunny tapped his foot on the ground, creating a hole, and leaving behind a flower. Let the search begin.  
***  
The shadows had listened intently to the conversation at the pole. The master would be pleased to hear about this. They raced away after the guardians took they leave, hurrying to spread the news.  
Down into the caves they went, becoming invisible with the amount of darkness that already possessed the deep tunnels. They reached until the scent of their master shrouded them. The news would be very pleasing.   
“What?” Pitch had been listening intently. “Well it does look like our little bird was more important than we thought,” He turned to the shadows suddenly “I want you to find her and bring her to me before the Guardians get to her, this may just be the advantage that I needed,”  
They nodded readily, eager to begin the hunt. The hunt for the little bird.  
***  
Merida took in a deep breath. She soaked up the sun on her wings as she was soaring on the breeze. She suddenly wondered if she’d ever get sick of flying. Probably not.  
It was a midsummer morning and not a cloud in the sky. She let out an agitated grunt. No clouds meant she’d have to go to the ground for a rest. Her feet made a faint tapping noise as they touched the ground. Still in Scotland.  
It was harder to let go then one would think. Merida dug into her past memories once again, wanting them to be more than just memories. The ones of her past life had ended and the ones involving this new life began. She remembered her first day, how it felt to fly for the first time, fall for the first time and- oh great. There was Jack. She hated how he still lingered in her mind, but the memory of him refused to leave.   
The memory of that day ventured further as she remembered the race they never finished, the snow ball fight, her first sunrise, when they pranked bunny- she laughed at the thought. She had run into bunny before in the past sixty years, in fact she had helped Jack prank him several times after the first incident, but every time she was around Bunny would become shy or overly defensive and take it out specifically on Jack.  
Weird, she thought. She ventured back to her memories. Where was she? Oh right, the bit about dying bunnymund’s fur pink. She laughed at the thought a second time and continued. Jack, she remembered, ended up having to carry her out of there since her wing span was too big.  
They then flew away together, and from then on she had been called- she gasped. Why hadn’t she thought of this when her memories first came back? She grew angry at herself for being such and idiot. She then grew angrier with Jack. How had he known her name, before her memories came to? Before she even knew her real name?  
“It’s taken me sixty years…?!” she began to mutter to herself as she paced back and forth “…and for what…?!” she continued.  
Suddenly, a whooshing noise was made and the bushes behind her shook. On instinct, she instantly drew her bow and aimed. “Who goes there!” she demanded. A voice replied, answering her instantly “Settle down Sheela,” Bunny had stepped out of the bushes, making the same dramatic entrance he had when the first met except thus time he wasn’t pink “You’re needed back at the pole,”  
“Well hello to you too,” she began “What’s it been, seven, eight years?”  
“Nine, but that not-“  
Merida continued on caring little for his reasoning “Nine? Somebody’s been keeping count, did ya miss me,” she laughed playfully as she watched him clench up.   
“Cupid-” He began. She paused putting her bow away and looked at him sternly “My. Name. Is. Merida. Now if ya don’t mind I’ll be on my way…” she turned and was ready to spread her wings.  
“Merida wait-” Bunny hopped behind her and placed his paw on her shoulder, stopping her dead in her tracks. She stiffened up, but managed to turn. She slapped his arm away from her shoulder, glared, and held the arrow head she was taking aim with to bunny’s chin “This better be worth ma’ time cotton tail,” she placed the arrow away “I’ve got places to be ya know,”  
Actually she had nowhere to go, she just didn’t want to at all seem like she was biding her time with the rabbit “you’re needed at the pole,” He continued.  
She looked at him confused, “What makes ya think I’ll be going to the pole any time soon?” At hearing this bunny ears perked up and he took a huge step closer her, close enough that Merida felt some of his chest fur against her nose. Ugh, why’d he have to be so tall?  
“What do ya think you’re doin’!” but before she could take a huge step back bunny grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye fiercely, “Are we gunna do this the hard way Sheela,” she tried to pull away, amazed at how firm his grip was and how intimidating he could really be “If that means that I won’t be goin’ with you intentionally then yes, and I do hope yer up for a challenge,”  
He just smiled at that, and before Merida could lift a finger, the rabbit had tapped his foot on the ground that created a gaping hole beneath their feet that they feel down instantly.  
“You beast! That’s not fair!” she cried as she slid helplessly down the slide of a tunnel. She watched him look back and smile as he thumped swiftly and steadily while she spun in circles aimlessly. After a moment or two of sliding a sudden arch that went straight up appeared.  
Merida screamed, bracing herself as she flew up from the arch and into the open air. With a large thud she fell back to the ground and rubbed her sores. “Don’t be thinkin’ I’ll let you off easy fer’ that,” she grumbled the threat on instinct. “Not plannin’ on it” Bunny smirked a reply. He then grew serious and faced the yetis. Merida had toned out what they were saying, she was just too captivated by what she saw around her.  
She knew she was at the pole of course, due to the yetis and the whaling snow storm outside, but it was so much more than she had imagined. A huge globe with thousands, no, millions of lights rotated slowly in the center of the room, mapping out the entire world. Levels of railing could be seen, each level bustling with life whether it was yetis crafting toys or elves wandering astray. Toys and bright lights wandered the room, life in each and every single one of them. A toy dove came fluttering before he eyes, as if to observe her for a moment. Merida looked at the bird curiously and reached a finger out to touch it. It flew away instantly.  
Merida lowered her hand. Taking in the colors and light that belonged to this enormous room was over whelming and she just stood fascinated, speechless, and mouth agape. Bunny finished his conversation and tapped his foot on the floor creating another hole. “Make sure she doesn’t leave,” He looked at her and smiled smugly “Not that it would be too much of a struggle ta’ bring er’ back,” He hopped into the whole and disappeared before she had the chance to make a witty remark.   
She watched the hole close up behind him, and a flower to appear, taking its place. She then looked up to the yetis. “Well boys, this has been fun but,” she turned away from the two Bunny just so recently had a conversation with. Before she could turn her head to face away, she bumped into what could have been a furry brick wall. A little shocked, she jumped back and slowly looked up this new yeti’s body to his face that was towering above her. Her voice began to trail off “I really… should be… goin’…”  
The yeti that stood before her muttered something to the other two in a language she didn’t understand. They muttered something back and the yeti in front suddenly grabbed her by her hair, its massive fist being able to grip all of it.   
“What are you doin’!” she screamed “Ow! Let me go ya’ oaf!” she kicked and thrashed at his fist, but had to somewhat hold on tight and travel the way he was leading her as to ensure that at least most of her hair wouldn’t be ripped from her skull. They went down a hallway to a room with a huge wooden door that was secured with iron.  
With his free hand the yeti reached for the handle and opened it wide enough to shove her in. She rolled on the floor scraping both knees and elbows in the process. Before she even allowed herself to feel the pain, she bolted up right and ran to the door, a warrior call leaving her mouth. The yeti slammed the door loudly, and unable to stop herself, Merida ran straight into it. She began to pound and kick the door, and as she reached for the handle, she heard the lock click loudly, sealing her in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to remind you that this is not how Valentine’s Day was created and this is not Merida’s official full name, I just had to mold it into the story. Hope you liked this one because it took me longer than hoped and it’s also a lot longer than I first planned. Please like, comment, give me your full and honest opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter in an ongoing Jarida/Jerida Merida Cupid crossover fanfic. This chapter fallows Merida being dragged out to the pole by bunny. See how the story escalates….. (Enjoy!)

“Errraaagh!” Pitch screamed at hearing the news of the Guardians getting to Cupid before him “Why you useless-!” he threw a blast of darkness toward one of his shadows, who shattered on impact. Feeling a bit calmer now that he’d taken his anger out, he bit at his thumb nail debating his next move. “That’s it,” he smiled and turned to his shadows “Change of plans boys!”  
The shadows stirred eagerly and Pitch continued “We need to find any loose ends, any at all. We need to discover her center and attack at the source, but for now,” he grinned a dark toothy smile, “We’ll play have the waiting game, and everybody knows that all good things come to those who wait”  
***  
“Ahhh!” Merida hefted a medium sized crate above her head and threw it at the large door. It splintered slightly but bounced off on impact not making her escape any less futile. She slumped to the floor and stared out the window. Even if she did get out, she thought, there would be no escape. A fierce blizzard raged out side and flying through that would be a nightmare.  
She’d been locked in a storage room of sorts, it was small and looked unused, like a dead end. Merida sighed but suddenly perked up at hearing murmured voices outside. She ran up to the door and placed her ear against it.  
“She in there….. Yes. Yes I know… what did tooth say?...” She could only hear brief words from the conversation being held outside out-side. Suddenly, the door she leaned against opened wide, and being unable to catch her weight in time she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her head shot up and she instinctively brushed the hair from her face revealing a burly man who smiled down to her. “Cupid! So nice to finally meet you!” he lent her a hand but she rejected it and picked herself up, brushing away dust from the floor off her white cloths.  
He still smiled down to her displease features “I’d want ta’ say the feelin’s mutual but I’m not a fan of being kidnaped,” He just laughed at this and slapped her on the back, leaving her unimpressed and fairly winded. He began to walk away ordering her to fallow. She was hesitant up until the same yeti that had thrown her in the storage room nudged her roughly. She just glared at him fiercely but began to fallow North nonetheless.  
“I’m curious why you brought me here y’know,” she asked him with an annoyed tone lodged in her throat. “All in good time Cupid,” He began as he led her to an area in the massive room that had a high ceiling and a perfect view of the enormous rotating globe.   
A large fire place sat at the back of this area and standing by it was bunny, a short and stout golden man, and a colorfully feathered woman whose wings beat like a humming birds as she hovered above intricate tailing on the floor. This tailing held a large circle that had an upper case G in the middle of it. Outside of the circle tail were four triangles that branched off. Inside each triangle were figures that resembled the four people around her.  
“What… did I do now?” Merida asked slowly, obviously a little concerned the guardians made an effort to bring her here. North laughed wildly at this “You were right when you said she was something, eh, bunny?” Merida whipped her head towards the rabbit. “You been talkin’ ‘bout me cottontail!” she pointed a finger at him in a threatening manner. “Only the truth Sheela,” he responded smugly.  
Before she could state her mind any further, the colorful woman zipped in her direction. “Cupid I’m so happy we could finally meet! I love what you do, Oh! Look at your hair! It so pretty…” She spoke swiftly, making it an effort to keep up so Merida eventually lost interest. She cut the woman off and looked sternly at North “I’m wanting to know why I’m here North. Now” putting extra effort in the word ‘now’ making a point of how serious she was.  
“Yes of course!” The burly made proclaimed. His beard and belly shook as he said this. He continued “The Man in Moon has brought it to my attention that you, are in need of protection,” he grew serious “Our protection” Merida just scoffed “Protection? I can handle myself, and I don’t need the Moon tellin’ anyone otherwise,” she turned around angrily to walk away but was met by stout golden man. She recognized him but still didn’t know who he was or what it was that he did. She was guessing it had to do with children’s sleep, seeming that he was always sending down streams of sand to their beds.  
Merida grew annoyed with herself that she knew neither this man nor the colorful woman’s name, sure she’d been around for more than sixty years but within that time she mostly kept to her own, never branching out any farther than Jack and Bunny.  
She wondered where Jack was suddenly, she knew he had more than a few problems with the guardians and if he knew that she was with them she’d never here the end of it. Her attention was diverted back to the golden man who looked up to her sternly with his arms crossed.   
“Sandy!” The feathered woman hovered over and grabbed Merida’s shoulders, pulling her overt so that the two were face to face “heh, he’s just concerned about your wellbeing,” she shrugged and laughed awkwardly “But Cupid-” Merida interrupted suddenly “It’s Merida actually,”  
“Oh, ah, Merida,” She continued, “You need to understand that you are in danger, we don’t really know from what, but-” she was cut off again by Merida “Are you serious? Are you serious!? You kidnap me, insist I need your protection and from what!? An unknown danger? My shadow perhaps?!” Ugh! This was ridiculous. Merida didn’t have time for this nonsense.   
She turned from the still unknown woman and spotted a hatch on the roof, big enough for her to squeeze through. She spread her wings wide, leaving a power full gust of wind to fallow. With an effortless hop, Merida was now flying up to the hatch. The storm still raged outside but it couldn’t be as painful as the useless conversation she just had.  
“Cupid!” she heard north call after her but she ignored him. Almost to the hatch, she thought, almost. In an instant of reaching it, she felt her wrist being tugged on. “Merida please,” the colorful woman had flown up to Merida with desperate eyes. She took in a deep breath and held out her hand as if asking for a hand shake “I know this is going to take time to convince you that we’re only trying to help and I know we sort of got off on the wrong start, so let’s try this again” she laughed awkwardly “Hi, I’m Toothiana, but my friends call me Tooth”  
Merida eyed her suspiciously, unsure what to think of this. Should she take it? Her hand, Should she take it? Merida took in a large breath of air and blew it out slowly, making her finale decision.   
“Well Toothiana, your right about one thing,” Merida said as she took her hand and began to shake it. Tooth looked to her curiously and asked “What’s that?” Merida replied with a playful yet serious grin “It’s going to take a lot of convincing,”  
***  
Merida had flown back down with Tooth to discuss this apparently serious matter. Throughout the conversation Merida was sceptical so North had decided each guardian would take a turn with Cupid in order to supply the knowledge of exactly what it was they did as guardians. The whole situation made Merida uneasy but she agreed, not that she thought she needed their protection, but mostly because she was extremely curious about what these other spirits did.  
The first guardian she was to spend one on one time was Sand Man, the little golden man who she didn’t know from before. Merida discovered that he guarded children’s dreams and he was the one who chased away nightmares and bad thoughts. Merida could really respect this but she wondered to herself, where was he when she had nightmares?  
The second guardian was North. She’d come to know him as a kind and fierce soul with a booming personality. He had shown her the entire pole. The caves that held the reindeer and sled (her personal favorite), where and how the yetis mad the toys, and finally he showed her to his personal workshop that was littered with unfinished toys and blocks of ice.  
Here the two shared a conversation that escalated into something a bit more sensitive than Merida had wanted. “So Merida,” He had said “What makes you think you can protect yourself?” she was taken aback by this question, a little shocked he would divert the conversation to that topic so quickly “I’ve been around fer’ what? Eighty years if you count ma’ past life,” she said as she thought of her brothers and how Harris, the brother she saved, was the only one who didn’t believe in her. These memories stung but she forced back tears, as to not seem weak in front of anyone.  
“And-” her voice cracked from her held back emotions but she cleared her throat and continued “Even in ma’ past life, I’ve always been a fighter, I’m not some damsel in distress needing a protector, and if there is any threat I can handle it, I can handle anathing,”  
“And if you can’t?”  
“Didn’t ya’ hear me? I can handle anathin’,” she snapped at him, slightly regretting how nippy she sounded. North let out a deep breath and stood up to face her “It isn’t you Manny or I am worried about,”  
“Then, what are you tryin’ to protect?”  
“Your center,” he said enthusiastically. “My what?” Merida asked confused. “Your center! We all have one, me, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and you. Our center is what makes us spirits, are centers are why we were chosen by Man in Moon,” Merida was extremely confused by this. What center?  
North continued, “It is our center that makes us who we are, and as for yours,” he tossed her something and she reflexively caught it. She gazed down to the small object now lying in her hands to discover it was a small wooden doll painted to look exactly like her, except she had a kind, slightly blushing, expression on her face and on her chest was a large red heart. She looked up at North curiously and he continue “that is for you to find out, and I ask you Cupid, what is it that you bring to people, to this world?”   
Suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes. The memory of her death…  
…“Alright” Merida had said “One,” she began to swing Harris back and forth and he screamed even louder “Two” he started swing higher and higher “Three!” with one big swing, she hefted up the boy with as much force she could wield.   
She let go of her brother and he flew straight up towards the edge. His brothers were able to cling to him and pull him back to safety.  
“Ahaha!” Merida laughed, but too soon. The roots she clung to began to creak and snap. They broke instantly, but she managed to cling to the rocks a meter or two below, griping on to them as she began to fall.   
Struggling to no end, Merida cried, “Hamish! Hubert! Harris!” the tone in her voice unsettling. “Don’t do this Merida!” one of the boys cried. All three of them knew exactly what was going to happen and none of them could do anything about it.  
“It’s all right Merida, we’ll-“  
“You’ll do what!” Merida screamed. This was already hard enough but her brother’s agony was the real thing killing her “Boys, there’s nothin’ you can do, and I can’t climb, the rock is too steep,” she continued “Tell Mum and Da I luv thum, and boys,” the three looked to her, tears nearly blinding them, “Never be afraid, I will always be watching, always be brave, and-” she chocked on her tears then, her bottom lip curled into a sob. Then something unexpected, she smiled widely as tears poured from her eyes “-And, I love you,”….  
…This is when Merida died and this was when the memory had ended. Why had this memory come to her? What did it have to do with her center? She then suddenly realized “L-Love…” it can out as a whisper, then Merida said louder, pride ringing through her voice. “Love! That is my center!” North smiled widely and nodded in approval. He approached her and placed his large hands on each of her shoulders, “Than that is what we must protect”  
She smiled while trying to hold back tears. This man before her was someone who understood, and who was like a father. The father she had lost. Unable to contain those tears she had forced down earlier, they came streaming out of her eyes and she hugged the man in front of her and cried into his beard. He seemed a little shocked at first but then claimed the new fatherly roll and hugged her back.   
After the moment passed, Merida stepped back and used her arm to wipe away tears. “Alright North,” she smiled and looked down to her new doll. She faced him again and sniffled “you’ve convinced me,” North looked at her knowingly “Yes but” he paused “you still have to be convinced by two more guardians,”  
‘Bu-”  
“Ah ah ah,” he held up his index finger and waved it back and forth “You will go to Tooth Palace next, I would like to see what Toothiana has planned, maybe you need a bit more convincing,” he gave her a friendly wink as he nudged her on. She returned a thankful smile as she turned to leave for the Tooth Palace.  
***  
Jack flew on the breeze, accelerating with the high speed winds. It was midsummer and the only thing he could enjoy this time of year were exceptionally windy days.   
He was currently in the northern hemisphere and with nothing left on his to do list he thought he’d pay the pole a visit, maybe even sneak past the yeti’s this time. “Wind!” he demanded as large gusts carried him away to the pole.  
It was long before he reached the massive building that stood on a glacier, but as he neared something caught his eye, or rather, someone. Feeling the curiosity drawing him nearer he sunk up to the figure now flying away. Her grinned mischievously. As soon as her wing span and bushy red hair could be seen, jack knew exactly who it was.  
***  
Merida was given directions to the tooth palace and luckily for her the blizzard had died down. Won’t take me that long, she thought to herself. Although Toothiana’s was half way around the world, the wind currents were exceptionally strong today. Speaking of strong, the wind currents had suddenly doubled in speed, making it an effort to keep up while staying balanced. The wind began to whip her hair around.  
It smacked Merida in the face a few times, temporarily blinding her, and as she pushed it out of her eyes, a glacier took its place. She yelled, startled, as she began to reel back, nearly crashing into the ice in the process, but the sharp turn in her flight pattern and the wind caused her to lose control and spin aimlessly as she fell.  
“AHHH!” she cried as she plummeted to the freezing waters below. As she fell nearer and nearer to the water she tucked in her wings, squinted her eyes shut, and braced herself. Any second now she would be swimming, but instead of the impact of cold water she felt two arms grip on to her and carry her off.  
Still tensed, Merida opened one eye slowly, only to be met by a smug smile. Merida opened both eyes and glared as she crossed her arms. “Am I always gonna have to catch you when you fall?” Jack still held onto his smug smile.  
“Ugh. I would’a rather fell,” Merida said as she looked away to hide her blush. Jack made a sarcastic pouty face before he laughed “Suit yourself,” he suddenly whipped away his arm, allowing Cupid to fall directly into the snow bank below.  
“Jack!” Merida yelled as she dug her way out of the snow bank. To be honest, Jack missed picking on her. It had been a while and without her fire his days grew dark. She looked up to him. He was casually drifting around her but there was nothing casual about their relationship any more. Merida began question herself, what relationship? Who would want a relationship with this ninny? She stopped herself and clamped a hand to her mouth. She hadn’t said it aloud but her hand served as a lid to that thought.  
She felt her face hotten from a blush. Anger took the place of a now fading embarrassment. No, not anger, rage, and this rage was created by her remembering his lie. “Jack!” she screamed. He was fairly taken aback by the rage that was so clearly shown on her face. He landed a few feet away from her, a little concerned “Merida, are you-”  
“I don’t want to hear it Jack!” she continued to yell “What I want to hear is how you know me!”  
Jack went from concerned to confuse in seconds. He thought he should take a playful approach on this, try to loosen her up “Well if I remember it clearly you were falling and I was the hero to save you, the end” He smiled as he leaned against his staff, all that smile was doing for him now was masking his growing worry.  
“No Jack” she looked at him like he was a fool “That’s not what I mean.”  
Jack was shocked. Did- did she know? “Do you-” He began but was instantly cut off.  
“Do I know about ma’ past life? Is that what you were goin’ ta’ ask?” she yelled angrily, tears forming in her eyes. It crushed him to see her so upset. She continued “Yes Jack. Yes I do know. And that’s a story I haven’t told yet, but I’m sure you already know all about it”  
Jack felt his emotions inside him swirl. “Merida…” it came out as nearly a whisper, but more than anything it sounded like a plea. A plea for what? He didn’t exactly know. “Don’t” she said suddenly “You don’t get to call me that!” she practically spat the words out at him as she angrily wiped away hot tears. She turned around to spread her wings, she had enough of Jack to last her a life time, and just when- just when he- ugh. She silenced the thought. Whatever she thought she had with Jack was gone.  
Right before she took off, Merida turned her head slightly back to Jack, but not enough so that she could she him, she still hid behind her curls, “And Jack,” she began, “Don’t ever talk to me again,” Merida paused and Jack was sure she was going to leave it at that but, she took in another small breath to continue “Not unless you bring me the truth” And with that Jack was dangling by the tread of hope Merida had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be in two weeks MAX. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can’t wait to see what you think about the sixth.


	6. chapter 6

Forever Cupid Chapter 6  
Ongoing Jarida/Jerida fanfic where Merida becomes Cupid. In this chapter Merida goes to the tooth palace, be sure to read all previous chapters. Enjoy!  
***  
“Arg!” Merida shouted. He just made her so- so- Ugh! She couldn’t stand the fact that Jack had the ability to wind her up so tight. Who was he to think that she was some toy he could play with whenever he wanted!? Throughout all those years of teasing and then some. She grumbled at the thought.  
It wasn’t just that he angered her, but he had lied. From the point they very met. He lied to her about who she was, and where she came from, and it hurt. She wiped away hot angry tears as she flew to south east Asia, the location of the tooth palace.  
***  
“Alright girls, places, places!” in the tooth palace the fairies were frantic to make things presentable for Cupid. Tooth bit at her nails worriedly, wondering if she could pull this off. She had only just met her today and hadn’t a clue what she was really like.  
Suddenly a large gust of wind blew her hover off course, but as she regained herself, Tooth saw Cupid coming in for a landing. She welcomed her with a bright smile but frowned at seeing Cupids face flushed and deep bags beneath her eyes. “Cupid? Are you- are you O.K.?” Tooth cocked her head to look Cupid in the eyes but she hid behind her hair.  
Merida sniffled and looked Tooth in the eye, trying hard to mask her emotions “aye, I’m fine. Now, I’m ‘ere to be convinced?”  
“Oh!” Tooth brightened up remembering the preparations. “Well I thought I’d show you around, and what it was that I and my fairy’s did and…” Merida had stopped paying attention. Most of the things that came out of this girl’s mouth was nonsense anyway, at least to Merida it was. Much like North, Tooth began with a tour of her palace. The gardens, living quarters and the loading dock were the first three on her list.   
Merida was reviewing Tooth in her head, it was obvious she wasn’t the most free spirit but, Merida grew to like her, hell, even enough to call her a friend. To paused and looked questionably to the now setting sun. “Hmmm…” she hummed as she drummed her fingers on her lips “I know!” All of her feathers seemed to stand on end with excitement as she was quick to grab Cupid by the wrist and pull her to another platform.  
When they arrived to this new platform, Merida noticed that it was decorated far more intractably than most others and a large column stood in the center. This column held hundreds upon hundreds of tiles hat were decorated in the shapes of pink purple and gold diamonds, each and every gold diamond housing a child’s face. Merida gazed at it curiously for a moment and ten turned to Tooth with expectant eyes. Tooth seemed to daydream towards the column, letting out a pleasant sigh as her eyes passed the many faces.  
“Ahem,” Merida scoffed expectantly. Tooth gazed to her dreamily “Huh?” at seeing the serious expression on Cupids face she realized why she was her in the first place “Oh, ah, right,” she laughed awkwardly, but immediately retaliated with a proper explanation.  
“You see these?” Tooth began, pointing at the various faces “each and every single face you see either was or is a child, well, at least there memories. But not any memories, the teeth we collect hold the most vital memories of childhood, and when someone forgets what’s important, well, we help them remember, for example” Tooth tapped on the face of a boy and the outline of his tile glowed to life as Tooth pulled it from the large column. The container was a small, sleek cylinder that had the boy’s face on either end of it. Tooth opened it up revelling a little more than a dozen teeth, “This little boy, Iliaga, grew up in Hungary, one day, well, let’s just say he was ready to give up on life, but we,” Tooth motioned to herself and some stand by fairies “we helped him remember how much he meant to his family, and what there was to hold onto in his life,”  
Tooth closed the container with the utmost care and looked to it lovingly before she placed it back in the column. “Cupid, we also have your memories, if you’d like to see them,”  
“Ma- ma’ memories?”  
“Like I said, we do have everyone’s,” Merida debated whether she really wanted to see them or not. It had been so long since she recollected her memories, it had been just this morning she had decided to forget them. For good.  
But should she? Or would it just make things worse? Merida looked at Tooth who looked back with a caring smile, a smile that Merida could trust. She swallowed hard and nodded, not daring to speak of her family in front of Tooth, as an effort to avoid the whole emotional scenario she had with North earlier.  
At the sign of the nod Tooth clapped excitedly and whirled of to another distant plat form that, yet again, held a column full of faces. When Tooth returned with a cylinder container that held Merida’s face, she smiled at the fact her hair took up majority of the small circle that contained it. Tooth passed the container to Cupid who turned it in her hands to better observe it.  
“So, uh, what do I do now?” Merida looked up to Tooth, wondering how she was supposed to see her memories, “Oh! Yes, all you have to do is tap your finger right there,” Tooth pointed to a spot on the container and Merida obeyed.  
Instantly after touching it, the diamonds seemed to shimmer and expand until it took up all of Merida’s vision. Finally the distorted shapes turned into crystal clear images, images of the past, her life, her memories.  
There were dozens of memories that laced before her, like the time a loud crack of thunder startled her while she was playing and her mother was the first to comfort her, or the time she went camping and received her first bow, the time her brothers were born, and the adventure she had with her mother after the witch had turned her into a bear.  
Finally, there was a memory that Merida could hardly forget. She was a young girl, twelve to fourteen at best, this memory terrified her as much as it gave her courage, this was the time she had escaped from kidnappers. She recollected the incident before the whole scenario was played before her. If she remembered correctly, she wriggled herself free from the man’s grasp and cut the ties and ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. But, what she remembered wasn’t exactly how the memory played out.  
First she was fetching an arrow that flew into the forest due to poor aim on her part, the next thing she knew she was gaged and being hauled off to a caravan in the distance, this of course was true but, the one thing she didn’t remember was Jack.  
Jack had been there, trying to help her, but failing and simply passing through the men he attempted to ward them off. Finally after she was bound, a gust of wind carried Jack up into the air and he brought it down with an epic force, bring the men to their knees and allowing Merida to run to her freedom.  
The memories ended abruptly and Merida swallowed a huge gasp and nearly fell back wit the shock of reality rushing back to her.  
“Tooth, I think- I know somethin’ es wrong with yur memories,” Tooth shook her head “Impossible,” she said “all of those are your teeth and there’s no way memories become distorted on their own, maybe you forgot about it?”  
“No, no, I remember this clearly but, but there wuz somethin’ off, or should I say someone” Tooth revealed a confused expression “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Merida exasperated “someone who wasn’t there in real life was there when I saw the memory,” Tooth gasped faintly and asked “Was it a spirit?”  
“W- how’d ya’ know?” Merida asked suspiciously. Tooth answered immediately “Well, even if one can’t see a spirit in life, the occurrence of their presence is automatically recorded in ones memories, for a time where either that person begins to believe or, well, their viewing there memories in the afterlife, like you for example seeing your memories right now,” there was a brief pause as Merida processed this. Tooth drummed her finger against each other debating to herself if she should pry or not, “I-I hate to ask, but who was it?”  
“Jack…” Merida practically whispered his name. Tooth flushed immediately after hearing his name. She giggle “oh, um, ah Jack-Jack Frost?” she giggled some more at trying to hide the obvious crush, but all Merida could do at this point was ignore her.  
Emotions swirled from within, she didn’t know if she was mad or relived or- or anything. She had been wrong, the whole time Jack kept this from her…  
“I have to go,” Cupid said suddenly “What? No, Cupid-” but Tooth ended speaking at the fact Merida leapt from the platform and flew off into the sunset “Cupid! The teeth!” but Merida couldn’t hear her. See was too focused on what and who she needed to find. Please, she thought, please let me find you. And with that she was off to Jack.  
***  
The night had crept into full bloom and Pitch lurked in the darkness of it all. His shadows returned from the Tooth Palace with very pleasing news. They explained that the Man in the Moon was on to him and had called upon the guardians to protect her, and that she had spent the latest night with sand man and the entire day with Nicolas st. North and the Tooth Fairy, he was especially interested in the encounter with her memories, which he was promptly told of by his shadows.  
“Her memories?” Pitch asked his shadows “What did you manage to find?” they eagerly told him of her past life, how she had turned her mother into a bear and her connections with the frost. “Frost?” Pitch scoffed then chuckled “I have little interest in that winter spirit, but her back story is rather interesting,” he stroked his chin “Much better describes hate if you ask me…” he trailed of as a brilliant idea struck him.   
“Boys!” he screamed to his awaiting shadows “I think it’s time to catch us a bird,”  
***  
“Jack!” Merida screamed “Jack!” she’d been up half the night searching for him. He could be anywhere by now, and it wasn’t like this world was getting any smaller. “Jack!” she screamed again as she soared above the tree tops. Suddenly, a group of trees rattled intensely as something ran through them. It caught Merida slightly by surprise. Whatever it was, it wasn’t natural and it was a cause for investigation.  
She glided down to a clearing near the recent rustling and retracted her wings. She planted her feet firmly in the ground and held a defensive position as she drew her bow. It was dead silent before she heard a faint chuckle and something brush through her hair. Merida whipped around but nothing was there but the shadows, a nervous sweat broke as she furrowed her brow.  
“Don’t be afraid,” the voice that belonged to the chuckle erupted behind her “I don’t bite,” She spun on her heals and firmly aimed her bow at the new found figure. It was a tall man, with a black and grey contrast. He wore a single dark robe and unkempt hair. His jaw line and nose were sharply shaped, and his forehead furrowed. Merida noticed he had no eyebrows, but right beneath the area they were supposed to be were his piercing yellow eyes that seemed to look right through her while cornering what was left.  
She didn’t respond to him but grumbled lightly, still aiming her bow high. “Well I see you’re not one for theatrics,” he began as he started to pace “You may not have the slightest idea of who I am but, let’s just say I’m a friend,” Merida scoffed “well unfortunately fer’ you I have enough friends,” Pitch to a large step closer to her “What if I said I could help, I mean, that’s what friends are for,”  
“I don’t think ya heard me,” Merida said sternly “Not interested” she turned to walk away but was met by the man’s face looming down at her. How’d he get there so fast? “And I don’t think you heard me,” he disappeared instantly in the black that seemed to encase her world. The darkness surged around her, combing through her hair and wrapping around her body. It went away as quickly as it came and she found herself in a new scenery.  
It was a cold, dark, damp cave, with cages that hung from the ceiling and stair cases and hallways that led to nowhere. On an elevated platform stood a globe similar to Norths, with flickering lights all over its surface. She looked around angrily searching for the man who was nowhere to be found.  
“Where am I?!’ she screamed angrily into the large cave. She expected an echo but none returned. This room seemed to swallow her voice whole. The now familiar and demeaning chuckle bounced through the room. “You know, I truly am a friend, who only wishes to help,” suddenly a hand grasped her wrist from behind and pulled her close. The two were now eye to eye and it sent shivers through Merida’s spine as he smiled down to her. She wasn’t afraid, but the cold brutality she felt near him was overwhelming.  
She ripped her hand away from his grasp and held the container with her teeth close to her chest, that and her- she gasped, where was her doll? The dark man smirked at her at seeing the obvious distress. He took in a large breath before he began again “Love is such a pointless emotion,” he put his arms behind his back and began to circle her, but she kept her eye on him and scoffed at his remark. She then noticed something in his hand that his was casually observing. He doll. But for some reason, she didn’t feel like she needed it back.  
He continued “Much less a center, don’t you agree?” Merida’s grip loosened on her teeth. “Ifyou ask me, hatred is what defines you best your memories alone have revealed that much about you,” she looked down to her teeth now and remembered all the fights she’d gotten into, with her family, her mother most of all, how she’d torment the servants and never play nice with the other kids when she was a child. The shadowed man continued “And your desire for freedom speaks clearly when in the dark” he lloked down to her after a walking a full circle around her ‘After all, whose cruel enough to change her own mother into a bear? Not what I would call love at all” he spat.  
No, that wasn’t love, was it? Merida told herself. As she thought this his hand crept closer and closer to her teeth, and the more she remembered all the horrible memories in her life, the more she wanted to forget, and the looser her grip became on the teeth.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out through the darkness “Merida!” something inside her sparked when he called her name, but only enough to make her gaze upwards “Jack?” she said softly.  
Jack stood a few feet from Merida, but eyed the man dangerously with his fists clenched firmly around his staff. He said her name again but still had his eyes glued to the now frowning man beside her “Merida, don’t listen to him!”  
The shadowed man stood up straight and placed a hand on Merida’s shoulder. It was cold to the touch and felt oddly possessive, but this time she didn’t move away from him, because this time she didn’t know who to trust. “Jack Frost? Now isn’t this a surprise! I don’t remember inviting you here,”  
Jack immediately cut him off “I don’t want to have to become your enemy Pitch, but I won’t let you manipulate Merida into being your ally,” Jacks staff was now surging with a glowing power as he pointed it defensively “Merida, come on, I’m getting you out of here” he said with determination.  
“No” it was soft, almost as if it wasn’t there. Both Pitch and Jack looked to Merida shocked. “No” she said, this time much firmer. “I’m not goin’ with ya’ Jack, not ‘til you tell me the truth, why were you in my memories?” Jack looked shocked for a moment, a little lost maybe, but soon turned back to the defensive “Merida, I’ll tell you later, but now you have to-”  
“No Jack” she yelled “Tell me now! Right now!” Jack saw the determination in her eyes and knew that they weren’t leaving here without an explanation. Meanwhile Pitch stood in the side lines, a smirk stretched across his face.  
***  
There’s chapter six for you, again my next update will be within two weeks. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I’m sorry if my writings been weak or really plot wholey lately. Although, there are some points I would like to tell you about that I haven’t clearly worked into the story yet;  
-Merida can control the wind, but she can’t form clouds(can manipulate them or cause them to disperse) or make rain or snow or anything like that and although her wind magic is powerful it isn’t so powerful that she can cause tornado’s, that MAX that power reaches is probably being able to knock down a couple of tree’s  
-The other Magic she possess is love (well duh!) but it is only focused through her bow and arrows, without them she can’t use her powers (like how Jack is powerless without his staff) and that includes flying/expanding her wings, wind control, and spreading love  
-MERIDA/JACK ARE A PAIRING!! It has been asked by some of my readers but I would like to make it clear this is a Jarida fanfic, but their romance isn’t all of what this story is based on, it’s more of half the story, being the influence and the topic, but this is an actual Adventure I’m writing, not some romance where they meet and its love at first sight, that dos not describe either of their characters whatsoever and I want them to have a chance to fall in love while experiencing something more in depth than a romance with an actual story line, and yes, I know that this story is tirelessly long, but as I mentioned before I’m going to write enough to fill a small book and I will finish this.  
-Jack is pretty much the only one who refers to Merida by her name. Mostly because he has a backstory with her, while the moon told the rest of the spirits to call her ‘Cupid’, not Merida. And she doesn’t like being called Cupid but grows accustom to it and will only let those close to her call her Merida otherwise.  
And if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer them and if I don’t it’s because it’s either a stupid question or you’ll find out later in the story. Pleas review, like or share. Thanks!  
-Aberdeenqueen22


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is trying to get Cupid to join him but an interloper has other plans...

The room was dead silent. Jack watched a sob creep on to Merida’s face and he knew that neither of them were leaving here without an explanation, meanwhile Pitch smiled maliciously, observing the tension between the two. Jack breathed in and swallowed his pride as he let the words slip from his lips. “I- I never meant to hurt you,” silence fallowed for another tense moment “It’s my-“Jack voice cracked. Why was it so hard? It’d just been put off for so long and now it was finally coming back on him. He should have known it would have come sooner or later but… but what?   
He cursed inwardly, angered by what an idiot he could be. “Merida, it’s my fault you died,”   
Silence fallowed. He had said it. What he had been denying to himself, for Merida’s- no his sake, was finally out in the open. Merida on the other hand bared no filter to her emotions. She looked confused, devastated, and full of rage all at once “I don’t believe you!” she screamed at him. “I don’t!”  
“Well believe it!” Jack yelled. Merida gasped at him suddenly lashing out, and Jack grimaced, soon regretting his harsh response. He needed to tell her the story from start to finish. “Do you remember, when you were almost kidnapped?” Jack began, “And do you remember how you got away?”  
“Jack-” Merida began but she was cut off “Well that was me,” Jack told her “I was flying over Scotland one day and then I saw a wisp, and it led me to a screaming girl. You. When I saw you, I tried so hard to save you, it wasn’t until I used my powers to force the men down that you got your chance to escape. You ran and I covered up your trails,” he looked deep into her eyes “I’d been attached to you ever since,”  
“It wasn’t ‘til a few years later I saw you again, when I did it was winter and your brothers wanted you to take them sledding, you didn’t want to go but I, I made you,”   
“You know how I can spark a person’s energy? Well I did that to you and you went sledding. But it was near a cliff, the cliff you fell off of.” There was another moment of silence, and Merida could see the obvious distress in Jacks expression “Merida I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. There was nothing I could do to save you, none of you believed in me and I passed right through you, and if it wasn’t for me you would have lived your life and-”  
“Jack,” Merida stopped him. He looked like he wold fall apart if he said anything more. “Jack you idiot,” she gripped her teeth tightly again and smiled. Jack was so confused, shouldn’t she be ready to kill him? “Don’t you see? If it wasn’t fer’ you I wouldn’t a’ ‘bin there ta’ save ma’ brothers, and there wuz nothin’ you could do,” she looked down to her teeth again “Jack, I’m the one who should be sorry, and I know you’re the one who saved me. I saw it in ma’ memories, and how I became Cupid from the love I had fer’ ma’ brothers. Because I love’ them” she paused and took a step further from Pitch “And Jack, I- I-“  
“I don’t think so!” Pitch had watched the whole situation unravel in his hands. Before Merida could take another step he through an arm around her neck and pulled her close. She kicked and squirmed under his iron grasp but couldn’t free herself “Let me go!” she cried.  
“Pitch!” Jack had his staff at the ready and began to leap, but found that his feet were stuck to the ground, shadows as thick as tar holding him back. One suddenly reached for his staff and pull it away but Jacks grip held firm. The tug-of-war he had to play to keep onto his staff was too consuming for him to be able to help Merida. All he could do was helplessly watch.  
Merida continued to struggle, trying to use her now expanded wings to aid in her escape but there was no chance she could free herself from his grasp. “I think we’ve all had enough excitement for today,” Pitch said as he raised his free arm above his head. Shadows swirled about in it, forming what looked like a dagger. With an epic amount of force he brought the weapon down onto Merida’s chest. Jack watched in horror as she screamed and grasped the spot the dagger had struck her before she went limp in Pitch’s arms.  
“No!” Jack yelled, still struggling to keep hold of his staff. Pitch just snickered as he looked to the limp girl, whose wings slowly began to retract “I can see why you want the little bird so badly Jack,” a pause as he looked up and down her body, eyeing her curves and unconscious expression. It was so relaxed, so vulnerable. He smiled “Oh, but don’t worry,” he began to gently traced her jaw line down to her chin before stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. He smiled maliciously before he looked to Jack “I take good care of my pets,”  
Instantly after these words left his mouth, the floor fell beneath Jack and he found himself falling into a dark unknown.  
***  
Merida woke from what seemed to be an eternal sleep. She was extremely relived to be awake, for the sleep she was in was filled with nightmares. Suddenly a throb of pain erupted from her chest.  
Merida bolted upward as she clutched the area the pain had been coming from. Her heart began to throb unsteadily as the pain began to creep around her entire body. She was about to scream out before the pain subsided and only left her fingers buzzing slightly. She looked down to them and was shocked to find they were pale and dull, as if they were turning grey, and cold, they felt so, so cold.   
She stuck her hands underneath her arm pits as an effort to warm them up. As she stood and observed where she was. She hadn’t a clue where she was or where she’d been before that. All f it was just- just so foggy.  
She was in a large cave. It was underground of course but it seemed to be filled with sun light. Flowers bloomed and moss grew all over the place. She glanced at a stream and began to walk over to it but collapsed after her legs wobbled severely. If she couldn’t walk, she’d have to crawl.  
Inch by inch she dragged herself to the stream and upon finally reaching it, a wave of relief washed over her, which was, until she looked down to her reflection.  
***  
Bunny ears perked at a loud scream that echoed through the warren. It sounded strangely familiar. It was summer and bunny had been in the midst of weaving baskets before her went to explore.   
He cleared the west wing but was shocked to find a person slumped near the southern stream. He knew who this person was immediately at seeing the mass of red curls upon her head. But something wasn’t right about it. A portion of her hair, the part right near the roots, was turning black. Pitch black.  
“Cupid” bunny said before he frantically hopped over to her. “Cupid are you O.K?” he said as he turned her shoulder to view her face. He gasped and took a step back at seeing her skin grey. “Bunny…” she said weakly.  
He grew even more frantic at seeing her so weak. He was expecting her to show up, but not in this state, “Bunny I-”he interrupted her immediately before scooping her up in his arms “Don’t speak, you need ta’ lay down and relax,” he brought her over to a flower bed and laid her down. “Ah, ma’ wings rabbit…” she began. Bunny realized that her minimized wings were spread uncomfortable so he lifted her up again so that she could spread them comfortably “Thanks…” she mumbled, but Bunny didn’t hear her through his shock.   
Her once snow white wings were now a dark shade of black, just like her slightly darkened hair. “Cupid, who… who did this to you,” the sentence started out I worry but turned to rage. He would not stand for this. “I- I don’t remembar” she began before she winced between short breaths.  
“Don’t try ta’ move,” Bunny said as he placed a hand on her side to steady her. His hand was warm and comforting, but at the same time, not at all comfortable. She now noticed that he was completely leaning over her body. She didn’t know if something caught in her throat or if she was too weak to speak, but she tried “Bu-Bunny…”  
“Shh,” he shushed her “The names Aster,” there was a pause as he looked deep into her eyes. She thought she saw a brief smile before he grew serious “Now can you try ta’ remember who did this?”  
“Uh, um…” she tried to answer but her voice felt hoarse, and there was something very distracting about Bunny’s hand still placed on her side. She finally managed to say “I- I don’t know why ana’one would try ta’ hurt meh”   
“Neither do I,” Bunny said quietly, then even more quietly “Cupid, I would never hurt you,” and almost on cue, Bunny leaned down even further to Merida’s face before closing his eyes and gently placing his lips down on hers.  
Merida was petrified. She was laying there, eyes wide open, face hot with a violent blush, and completely paralyzed with shock. Even though she was the barer of love, she’d never actually considered it for herself. She’d never been one to want a relationship, she was perfectly happy on her own, but here she was. Petrified while she was getting her first kiss.  
She was lying motionless so that it was bunny doing the kissing, his fury lips tickling hers. He hummed suddenly before he began to nibble at her upper lip, his hand making its way up her waist as he did. His hand got closer and closer to chest. “Bunny,” she said. It came out muffled due to the progressing kiss. She tried to push him off but he held her tighter, now using both arms and letting the kiss grow rougher and more forced compared to the gentle one that had started it out.   
“Bunny get off me!” she managed to demand. She tried to squirm from his grasp but he positioned himself on top of her, pinning her down and forcing himself on her. His hand had finally managed to cup her chest as he began to speak through rough kisses “Oh Cupid- you’re such a tease- but now- now we can be together,”  
Merida was frantic- no not frantic, ragefull! How dare he? How dare he!? “I. Said. Get. Off!” suddenly a, burst of energy erupted from within her weak body and a black swirl of shadows formed in her hand before she punched Bunny square in the jaw. The impact sent him flying several meters away from her and he rolled before he remained limp on the ground.  
She looked to her hand in surprise. How did she do that?! And sent him flying nonetheless? Suddenly the warren grew darker and a familiar laughter echoed throughout. “Who’s there!?” Merida yelled as she bolted upright. For some reason she felt much stronger after punching the rabbit, almost as if those shadows gave her a new strength, one that was more power full than before.  
A voice came from behind her and she found a dark man step out of the shadows. Upon seeing his face a wave of memories came to her. How he brought her down to his dark caves, and tried to convince her to come to his side and- she gasped, and Jack. She remembered nothing after he stabbed her, and had no clue what happened to Jack.  
“Pitch” she growled his name before she pounced, attempting to plow him over, but he disappeared in the shadows just before she could reach him “Come out an’ fight meh ya’ spineless git!” she raged but she just heard him laugh before he appeared again, this time holding something in is hand. An arrow. Not just any arrow, it was one of her many silver tipped love arrows except this one had a black tip. She gasped at realizing that neither her quiver nor bow were with her.   
“You know it’s funny,” he began “How misused love arrows can turn to lust,” she gasped and looked over to the limp rabbit “Why you putrid beast!” she roared as she ran at him again, and again he disappeared into the shadows, easily avoiding her.   
“I don’t understand,” the voice echoed “Why you care so much for your center. What has it ever done for you? Except get you killed, distance you, and break your heart…” Jack instantly popped into her mind, but Pitch appeared in front of her and glanced over to Bunny “I mean, it’s obvious how much hate you have bottled up inside,”  
Merida looked to Bunny before Pitch began to speak again “I’m offering you a chance Cupid, to come with me,” he extended a hand “to be more powerful than you could possibly imagine, to be like me” His dark smile made her grimace before she narrowed her eyes on him and yelled to his face “I’d rather die than be like you!” she turned away in a huff.  
Pitch was disappointed for a moment but soon grew angry and retorted “Well I’ve got news for you princess,” Suddenly Merida was stopped in her tracks by a tugging on her foot. She paused to look down, only to find a black chain wrapped around her ankle. Her eyes fallowed the link all the way to Pitches hands. He tugged harshly and she was dragged back all the way to his feet. As she tried to resist more and more chains appeared from the shadows and wrapped themselves around her arms, legs, and neck, all leading back to Pitch, who was staring her darkly in the eye. He finished “you don’t have a choice.”  
***  
Jack had been falling for what seemed like forever before he finally hit the ground with a loud thud. He cursed at the jolt of pain that shot through his shoulder but was surprised that it didn’t hurt as much as it should. He stood up and dusted himself off as he used a bit of his power let light emanate from his staff. He squinted his eyes to get a better look around. It all looked very familiar.  
He brought his staff closer to the wall and observed moss growing up its sides. Hieroglyphics carved into the wall revealed images of a large rabbit giving eggs to children and Jack now knew exactly where he was. The Warren.  
Why would Pitch send him here? The whole situation made Jack feel sick, knowing that Merida was in the arms of that demon. He had to get out of here and find her.  
He set off at a run down the long dark tunnel he was in. It was strange, he thought, the warren always seemed to be sunny, but now it was dark, and filled with shadows.  
An angry shout erupted from the opposing end of the hall, followed by a long list of Scottish curses. Jack smiled as a wave of relief washed over him. This time, he would not let pitch get away. Within seconds of swift running Jack came to a large portion of the cave that was circled by a stream. The large burrow he was in was dark and cold and standing in the middle of it was Pitch, smiling demonically down to Merida, restrained by a dozen(if not more) black chains. But was it Merida?  
This girl he saw was grey skinned, black winged, and had hair that was black as night, except for the odd strand of hair that was still fiery red. Pitch laughed at her struggles and cocked his head curiously after becoming aware of Jacks presence. “Well, if it isn’t Jack Frost! I was wondering when you’d show up,” At hearing Jacks name, the girl whipped her head up to look to him. Jack gasped, it may not look like Merida, but he knew only one person with those sky blue eyes.  
“Merida” he breathed her name as she looked to him, defeated. He glared to Pitch “What did you do to her!?”  
“Hah!” Pitch laughed “I gave her the truth. This is who she is and this is who she’ll always be, not even the moon can deny that,” he spat “I mean, it’s not like the moon did anything to stop this” Pitch left Jack to dangle on that thought. He continued “and I am terrible sorry but we were just leaving,” he pulled on the chains yanking Cupid closer so that she fell in front of his feet.  
“Let me go!” she struggled against the reins as a dark whirl wind of shadows began to swirl around them. Merida struggled frantically before she called out “Jack! Jack!”   
“Merida, I’m coming!” he yelled before he leapt high into the air. He was ready to give it all he had, let all the power from within him out.  
The whirlwind grew fiercer and now almost fully encased Pitch and Merida “So long Frost!” were the words that left Pitches lips before Jack dived down toward the whirl. He could now only catch glimpses of the transformed Merida. She struggled to no end, she would never stop fighting. Jack loved that about her.  
Almost there, he thought, almost, almost. A mere meter away from the whirl when Merida looked at him desperately and called out his name “Jack…”  
Her voice was lost in the wind as it instantly disappeared. Ceasing to exist. Jack flew through nothingness and hit the ground “No… No!” he screamed. He was so close! So close…   
Without knowing what to do next he collapsed on the floor, trying so hard not to let the tears fall, but they rolled down his cheeks nonetheless. He screamed. How could he be so useless! Letting the first person he- that he cared about slip through his fingers! Why was there nothing he could do but cry!?  
He hated Pitch, but was beginning to hate himself even more. He was the worst thing that ever happened to her, and there was nothing he could do to help it. He told himself over and over again, that she was gone… gone… gone…

 

But that was a long time ago…  
***  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there you have it chapter 7 is complete. I’m sorry if I shocked you with how intense this one was, but it was a big turning point in the story. I hope you all liked it. I would also like to confirm that when bunny was, yes, about to come on to Merida, it was Pitch who had used Merida’s love arrows to force a great sense of lust onto bunny, but for this of course to work bunny would of already had to have feelings for her(Plot Twist!). I would regret to inform you all that the next update will not be until past New Year’s. I’m currently at a cross road for how the story should end and I’m open minded about all your opinions so please leave comments on which direction you think the story should go towards, also on what you think my writing style could improve on. If you find any plot whole just tell me/ask about them and I’ll be sure to fill them for you (All reviews help)  
> -Aberdeenqueen22


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off 250 years after the last

Forever Cupid  
Chapter 8  
∞  
Welcome back everyone! I know that I said the next chapter wouldn’t be finished until after New Year’s but I finished early and am ahead of schedule so I just couldn’t wait. I’ve got an exciting chapter for you and a recap may be needed because this chapter may not make sense if you don’t know what happened exactly in the last ones. On another important note, this chapter takes place 250 years after the last, and another reminder that RotG did in fact happen in this fic, so the movie happened within this 250yr time gap, and this fic works around it and everything that happened in the movie is relevant to this fic. Enjoy!  
∞  
“Hide hide hide!” Sophie giggled insanely. Jack smirked as he watched the little girl tug her brother over to a hiding spot. He turned around and faced a large tree in front of him. He wasn’t supposed to peak so he leaned against the trunk and began to count “One. Two. Three…” Sophie loved this game and Jamie’s mom insisted he bring her to the park with his friends so, here they were.  
“…Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two…” he continued to count to fifty, just long enough for the kids to hide, that was, if Sophie wasn’t giggling the entire time. “…Forty eight. Forty nine. Fifty! Hope you all found a decent hiding place! Jamie I’m talking about you…” He trailed off.  
What was that? He wondered. A soft voiced seemed to be drifting on the wind. “….jack….” There it was again! It was a soft voice that whispered his name. The voice, which sounded oddly familiar, seemed to call to him, want to draw him in.  
“Hey…” he began but the word hardly left his mouth. He cleared his throat and this time louder “Hey guys! I have to go!”  
“Aww” could be heard from various areas in the park as children emerge from their hiding spots. “Jack? What’s wrong?” Jamie tugged on Jacks sleeve and looked up to him with sad eyes. Jack on the other hand starred off into the tree line that led off into the forest from the park. Where the voice still seemed to call his name “…jack…jack…” it whispered.  
“I- I don’t really know,” Jack answered quietly. He looked to Jamie and the others and the disappointment that he had to go “But hey,” Jack smiled, “It’s not like I won’t come back,” Jamie smiled at this “guess I’ll see you when you come back?” it was more of a statement then a question but Jack answered “Guess so,”  
He then turned and with a small hop his body went soaring towards the tree line of the forest, where the voice had been calling.  
∞  
It hadn’t been a minute before Jack noticed the day grow dramatically darker and colder. It being mid-winter it was of course inherently cold, but this was a bone chilling temperature, none of which was Jacks doing.  
“…jack…jack…jack…” he assumed he was getting closer to the end of his search because the voice was getting louder and faster as he neared a small clearing. He landed in this clearing and as soon as his feet touched the ground the whispering, along with all noise, stopped. The scene was dead silent except for the faint whistling of the wind.   
It was eerie and sent a shiver running through Jacks spine. Something about this just didn’t feel right.  
Instantly after the thought occurred, something fast and seek came shooting out of the forest towards him, he cried out as he narrowly dogged whatever it was. He hit the ground and a pain shot up through his wrist. He groaned slightly at the pain but was interrupted by a hallow laugh.  
It echoed through the forest and seemed to come from every direction, lurking in the shadows. This reminded him solely of Pitch, but it couldn’t be him. It wasn’t that long ago that he and the guardians had sent him back to lurk in the shadows where he belonged, not only that but this voice, this laugh, was feminine.  
It wasn’t a smooth and mysterious laugh like Pitch, but this laugh was more of a chortle, with snorts here and there, it was a playful and challenging laugh that Jack knew all too well, except the one he was hearing right now seemed hallow and fake, like how a sad or angry person would force a laugh.  
Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It couldn’t be her, could it? It had been 250 years with no sign of her. He had searched the globe three times over before he admitted defeat, and now hear was her laugh, teasing him, making his heart feel weak.  
“M- Merida…?” the name left his mouth quietly and uneasy due to his dry and chocked up throat. The laughing suddenly stopped. “You know it’s a funny thing,” Jack whipped his head around to meet the source of the sudden voice. Pitch.  
Jack scowled and Pitch smirked. He stood near the tree line with his hands behind his back, posture straight, looking as regale as he could. He continued but began to walk, slowly circling the clearing “I actually think it’s hilarious, that after all this time,” he stopped as he reached a pale birch tree. Jack noticed that something was caught in its trunk, he remembered the object that came shooting towards him when he first landed. Whatever it was, it was stuck in the tree trunk now.   
Pitch looked Jack I the eye, still smirking “After all this time, that you remember her,” Jacks scowl turned into a sad and somewhat shocked expression with wide eyes and a subtle frown. How could he ever forget? Pitch started up again “Well thought I should let you know she still talks about you,” a spark lit up in Jack at hearing that “All the time in fact,”  
“About how you never came for her,” That spark diminished “No…” he mouthed the word. “About how you never really tried to look for her,”  
“No” this time Jack said it louder “Oh and my favorite,” Pitch said “how she’d rather sit there in the darkness then be forced to ever see you again” he spat the words at Jack.   
“NO!” Jack retaliated and whipped his staff in Pitch’s direction, but by that time he had already sunk back into the shadows. “She hate’s you Jack,” Pitch’s voice echoed “better get used to it,” A small object was then tossed at Jack he caught it and turned it around in his hand to better observe it.  
He gasped. It was a small wooden doll of her, much like one that north had made for him, except this doll had jet black curls. Her skin was grey and her once smiling face was now a frown. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed to show she was angry and sad all at the same time. In her hands she held a black heart that was broken and seemed to be slipping from her finger, not actually slipping, but more like she was letting go.  
Jack looked up from the doll towards the object in the tree. He jumped slightly and let the wind carry him over. He furrowed his brow as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. Lodged in the trunk was an arrow. It was exactly like her arrows, but this one had a black tip and black ruffled feathers. But the only thing that caught Jacks eye were the word carved into the arrow:  
miss me?  
∞  
“Jack, this is more serious than I thought,” North said as he eyed the doll. It had been known among the guardians that Cupid was captured by Pitch, and all of them had searched the globe several times in hopes to find her but when nothing had arisen in the first century, and the Man in Moon had said nothing on the subject, the guardians had tried to let it go, but not Jack. Never Jack.  
“I ‘ope you have a good reas’n for call’n me ‘ere, mate” Bunny hopped out of one of his holes that closed up and left a flower lodged in the floor boards. “Bunny! Always a pleasure,” North shouted. Bunny looked unimpressed until he eyed Jack “Oh no, what did the frost bite do this time?”  
“I’m standing right here you know,” Jack complained but was further ignored. North let out a sigh and tossed the doll over to Bunny who caught it and turned it over in his hands. He squinted to get a better look. He suddenly gasped and dropped the doll. His ears went down and fear filled his eyes.  
Jack drifted over and picked up the doll angrily “What’s gotten into you!?” he brushed of the doll with care “Why in the moons name is Cupid being brought up!?” Bunny yelled angrily and at the same time nervously. North and Sandy exchanged glances before they eyed the two suspiciously “You two need to calm yourselves-” North was cut off by Bunny “No North, I don’t know about you but I’m having a hard time understanding why after 250 Years that Cupid is back!”  
“I don’t think it’s as simple as that,” Jack said. The two looked to him curiously “Jack, what do you mean?” North asked. Jack pulled out the arrow and handed it to North who inspected it and read the words aloud.  
Suddenly Tooth came bursting into the room with an entourage of fairies. Baby tooth came zooming up to Jack and began to hug his neck and chirp loudly “Yeah, yeah, I missed you too” Baby tooth saw the sad in his eyes and frowned.   
Tooth observed the grim faces of the four standing before her “What’s wrong? What did I miss?” Jack turned to her and passed the doll. She squinted as she turned the doll around in her hands. She was obviously confused. “What is this?” Tooth asked. “Cupid is back,” North answered. Tooth looked shocked “Cupid!? But it’s been years!” Sandy gave her a knowing look.   
Suddenly a bright beam came bursting into the room, the five guardians looked to see the moon. North spoke first “Manny,” the beam shone on the floor and an image of Pitch was portrayed. “But that doesn’t make sense,” Tooth began “We just defeated Pitch, how can he retaliate so quickly?” The beam changed from Pitch to an image of Merida. Jack had to choke back a sob, but was sure Sandy had seen him.  
The image of Merida shrunk and a bird’s cage formed around her. The image continued to shrink until the cage was small enough to fit in Pitch’s palms. It showed him then crush the caged in his hands and Jack couldn’t manage to hold back a yelp.   
Before the beam could portray any more, the image flickered and began to disperse. The five looked up to the sky and large storm clouds concealed the moon. A cold wind began to swirl through the pole and the lights flickered, threatening to go out “Jack!” North shouted “It’s not me!” Jack yelled back.  
And almost as suddenly as it had started, the wind stopped, but that was not all, standing atop the globe was Pitch, smiling down to the guardians. “Miss me?” He asked. “Pitch” Bunny grinded his teeth. He reached for the boomerang on his back and just before he threw it, something came shooting towards him and nocked the boomerang out of his hand.  
He gasped and shook his hand at the pain. Jack turned to see what exactly had knock the ‘rang from his hand and found that Sandy had beat him to it. He bent over and picked up an arrow with a black head and feathers. Sandy looked up to Jack and they exchanged nervous glances.  
Pitch scoffed “What? You’d think I’d come alone in this state?” he laughed “You really are stupider than I thought,”  
“Well after you all cleared out my shadows and nightmares I realized I’d have to bring in a different asset, on I thought that I wouldn’t need for quite some time” Suddenly a loud whoosh could be heard and a flock of lack feathers was seen. ‘It’ was in fact a person who circled the globe once before landing beside Pitch.  
Jack heard Tooth let out a sharp gasp and watched bunny’s ears bend back as he said her name “Cupid…” Her face remained deadpan and seemed to be staring at something in the distance that wasn’t actually there. Her hair was jet black along with her wings, her skin held a grey complexion, but the one key detail that Jack could not ignore were her eyes. Her once sky blue eyes that were full of life and Jack had grown to know were now a piercing yet dull purple.  
“Merida…” he mouthed her name and jumped to let the wind carry him up to the globe. He landed on top of it and began to walk over to her cautiously. Pitch watched but didn’t protest. Merida still starred aimlessly into the distance. Jack was almost to her. He took one more step and within seconds Merida had grabbed and arrow, drew it back and pointed it at Jack. He leapt back a ways and looked confused. Pitch snickered “You’ll find that she isn’t the same girl as you all once knew, isn’t that right my little bird?” She didn’t answer. Instead her eyes remained glued intensely on Jack. She still held her bow drawn firmly, her body and features unmoving, her expression still deadpan.  
His heart was racing at seeing her like this, but this couldn’t be it “Merida!” he shouted her name “Merida I know your still in there listen to me!”  
“She can’t hear you Jack,” Pitch smiled “Merida is gone now,”  
“No! I don’t believe you!” he yelled at Pitch. He turned back to Merida then took a step closer “Merida listen to me,” He took another step and she drew her bow further but he didn’t take a step back “Whatever Pitch has done to you, whatever he’s said,” he took another step “it’s a lie,”  
“You need to come back Merida, I know you can,” another step “You need to fight this,” another step. Jack was not two feet away now. Pitch grew slightly anxious. “Shoot him,” he ordered, but she remained unmoving still looking intently at Jack.  
“You need to come back Merida,” Jack said as he took another cautious step “Come back to me,” He took a finale step and his chest was now pressed against the arrow head “Shoot him” Pitch ordered, firmer this time. Jack reached out a hand and placed it on Merida’s cheek. It was cold to the touch, even for him. “Come back to me,” he said a finale time.   
“Shoot him!” Pitch yelled the order now “Jack…” she said softly. “Ugh!” Pitch grunted and heaved a large blast of shadow towards Jack which hit him in the chest and sent him tumbling back. The guardians watched Cupid sink into the shadows and Pitch turned to them ‘I think I’ve boasted my trophy enough for today, and I think the bird needs a rest,”  
“Ahh!” Jack bolted, staff at the ready, to attack Pitch who in turn, sunk into the shadows, just as Merida had. A faint laugh could be heard echoing through the pole before it vanished, along with the dark clouds that once hid the moon. Jack still stood on the globe and had to lean against his staff for support, whatever was in that blast had taken the energy from Jack and to make a counter attack had drained him entirely.   
He feel to his knees and although the blast sent his body acing nothing hurt more than his throbbing heart. But he knew here was still hope, and with that thought he fell against the surface of the globe, his vision and mind being clouded by unconsciousness.  
∞  
There’s another chapter for you all and this literally took me ALL day. I hope you enjoyed. Hope you all had a great Christmas and I also hope you’re all excited for the new chapter that will come out sometime next week. On another note, if you have any questions or suggestion feel free to ask, I am open to your opinions and I really want to make sure that I’m getting the romance across clearly, if not, make me aware and I’ll be sure to get things fixed up. Thanks again for reading, your support is appreciated.  
-Aberdeenqueen22


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everybody! Welcome back to Forever Cupid, I have the latest instalment here for you, this is a continuation from the last and it starts out with Pitch and Merida. Sorry if the story lately seems a little angsty but I thought it was time to really make it dramatic (I’m so sorry what I’m doing to these baby’s and still sorry about chapter 7). Enjoy!

 

The whip made a loud crack as it slapped across Merida’s back but she bit her lip and swallowed the pain. She refused to yelp or cry for that man. The whip cracked on her back again and this time she couldn’t help but let out a faint yelp as she tugged on her chains.   
She was on her knees inside a cage, her arms were stretched out and held in place by chains that clamped around her wrists and were bound to the cage’s wall. It was made so that her body was positioned like a T. She was unable to move, only struggle, and she was vulnerable, just the way Pitch liked her to be. The cage she was in resembled one that you’d put a bird in, except it was large enough to fit her. She assumed that it was a joke that Pitch liked to play on her, putting his little bird in its cage.  
“You brought this on yourself you know,” Pitch said. He brought the whip down a finale time before he decided she’d had enough. He was inside the cage and made his way around her front and knelt down on one knee so that the two were face to face. Her head hung low as she panted.   
Pitch grabbed her chin and brought her face up so they had eye contact. Merida was grinding her teeth and looking to Pitch angrily, her now blue eyes piercing through him “When am I going to break you?” he scowled. Merida just smirked at this. Anger shot up through Pitch and he backhanded her as hard as he could across the face.  
Merida couldn’t help but cry out. Pitch grabbed her chin again. He noticed her bottom lip begin to bleed. “You know you really disappointed me today,” Pitch looked down to her lip and gently wiped away the blood with his thumb but she reeled back at his touch, only able to move back a few inches due to the chains holding her in place. “Get yer’ hands off meh’!”  
Pitch chuckled lightly. Her restraint always amused him. She still held back as far as she could but it was no use. Pitch grabbed a lock of her now red hair and entwined his finger in its curl “Such a shame,” he pouted “That you haven’t accepted the darkness yet,” Merida continued to scowl, mostly for her inability to get that creep away from her.  
She had realized years ago that whenever the moon was out, even if she couldn’t see it, she would regain her true form with red curls, white wings and all, not the dark twisted figure that Pitch had made her become. Although the night was restraining, it was the only time she regained her consciousness and full control of her body, but it was also the only time she had needed to be in her cage.  
It wasn’t like everything blacked out when she was in her shadow form, she could still see and hear and feel, but all the senses seemed dull, and she could control none of her body, only watch as Pitch would puppeteer her from the outside, while she was trapped from within.  
She always fought, she was always screaming on the inside of her head but it was no use. Except, that was, for today. She remembered Jack trying to talk to her at the pole, how he slowly approached. How his cold hand felt against her cheek. In her head she was using all her power. Don’t shoot, she thought, don’t shoot! Surprisingly enough she found that she did in fact hold some restraint. Not to any of Pitch’s pleasure that was.  
After 250 years Jack hadn’t changed one bit, he still had that unruly hair, not that hers was any better, and those eyes. Looking into his eyes always made her feel fuzzy inside. Why could that be? She remembered how he’d always tease her for reasons that involved her hair and beyond. Merida almost let her lips perk into a smile at the thought. Almost.  
Her brow furrowed. She remembered that seeing him had lit something inside of her, given her a spark, so why was it that after years and years of Pitch puppeteering her and her being unable to do anything about it, why was it that as soon as Jack had been there, as soon as she felt a spark in her heart, that she could control her body again?  
She was brought abruptly from her deep thoughts at Pitch tsk-ing and mumbling the words “such a disappointment…”   
“Well if ya’ haven’t noticed, you don’t c’ntrol meh’” Merida retorted. Pitch scowled and back handed her a second time, but this time Merida steadied herself and didn’t need Pitch to keep her head up. She wore the same defiant look as always. “As far as you’re concerned, my little bird, I own you,” he stood and Merida was forced to look up at him.   
“You’ll nev’r break me,” She spat the words at him. “Never, my bird, say never,” and with that Pitch slammed the door of her cage and let the lock click, sealing her in for another night. He turned to leave but just before he disappeared from sight, he turned his head slightly but not enough to face Merida “For your sake,” a pause and he let himself disappear within the shadows. Although he was unseen his voice could be heard lingering “You’d best fallow orders.”   
A sigh of relief left Merida’s lips. How long could she keep this up? How- How- Ugh. She shuddered and couldn’t hold back the tears swelling inside her eyes. She answered her own question. She knew she couldn’t keep this- this act up much longer. Pitch had broken her years ago, but the only thing that kept her defiant, that kept her dangling on that thread of hope was- she scoffed and grew angry at herself. What hope? It wasn’t like that suddenly after two hundred and some years frostbite, or anyone could save her.  
She scoffed again, she was hopeless. Couldn’t get herself out of this mess and all she could do was cry about it. She cried some more and let her head hang low.   
“Hush, hush, don’t let your tears fall,” a soft whisper could be heard. It wasn’t eerie and didn’t echo like Pitch’s would, but this one was comforting, and secluded, like it was only meant for her. Merida gasped and looked up, and there hovering softly in front of her was dim blue flame that danced about like smoke. A wisp.  
“Don’t let your tears fall,” it whispered again. Merida immediately stopped and struggled to wipe her tears away on her shoulder. ‘Who- who are you?” the wisp didn’t answer but instead floated upwards. Merida’s eyes fallowed it until it stopped directly above.  
“I give you the night my noble maiden fair,” Merida gasped “M- Mum?” she asked quietly. It had to be her. In all the years of Merida’s life only one person and one person only had called her the noble maiden. Her Mother. The wisp suddenly disappeared.  
“Wait! Come back!’ Merida cried. But the wisp remained hidden.  
Suddenly, she heard a small creaking noise, followed by the sound of rock tumbling. She looked straight up in the direction the wisp had been and gaped at a portion of the caves roof fall in, and letting the rays of the moon shine on her.  
As soon as the moon’s beams shone on the cage and her chains, the locks clicked, letting the chains fall off of her and the door to the cage swing open.  
Merida couldn’t move for a moment. Was-was this real? Am I dreaming? No, she couldn’t be dreaming. In here, the only things that came were nightmares, this had to be real. Merida stood up uneasily as she approached the door of the cage.  
Slowly, she stuck her foot out and let her toes rest on the cold ground. The door was open, and she was free. A sense of utmost happiness swirled inside her, she couldn’t help but scream with joy as she hopped into the air and letter her wings expand with a loud whoosh. In a matter of seconds Merida flew through the gap in the roof of the cave and out into the open night sky, the moon and stars smiling down on her, at least that’s what it felt like.  
A millions things past through her mind at once, but the main thing was who should she go to first? At the moment there was only one person she could think of, and she didn’t care if it took her all night, she would find him. She would find him.

 

Why couldn’t he find her? Jack had been searching ever since he had woken up at the pole. The other guardians had told him what he had missed. Not a second after he got the news he zoomed out of the pole, he heard the other’s call after him but he didn’t care, all he cared about right now was trapped and unable to free herself.  
He’d been searching for hours before he finally came across Burgess in the late hours of the night, maybe a few minutes before the dawn. He spotted the pond he had woken up so many years ago. It glistened beneath the fading moon light and seemed to draw him nearer. He let the wind carry him down to the currently frozen pond’s edge. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh.  
There was a patch of clear ground before him which he poked lazily with his staff. Frost branched off from it and spread along the patch, twisting and curling until it formed a distinctive shape. A heart, Cupid’s emblem. He eyed it for a moment with a deep frown and then hugged his knees and tucked his head in. This was hopeless.

 

This was hopeless. Merida had spent a good portion of the night searching the globe but to no avail. It was now almost the dawn, how would she ever find him. She thought for a moment, she could always go to the pole, North might know what to do? No, she dismissed it, the old toy maker couldn’t help her, in fact, she didn’t think anyone could help her.  
She let a long sigh escape her mouth. What was she even doing anymore? She drifted slowly to the ground and breathed slowly. Along with her breath came a faint whisper that didn’t come from her. Although her spirits perked as she whipped her head back and forth to find the source of the noise.  
Hush, hush. There it was again! Merida turned her head to the source and floating a few feet in front of her was a will-o-the-wisp, seemingly drawing her nearer, pulling her in, wanting nothing more for her to fallow. She had dealt with the wisp before, and she knew fallowing would be the change in her fate, which was exactly what she needed right now.  
Without a moment’s hesitation she bounded towards the wisp that, instead of disappearing and creating a trail like she would expect, the wisp bolted straight into the air and she leapt along with it, letting her wings expand with a loud whoosh, and flew after it.  
“Com’ere you!” Merida yelled after it, but it zipped above the world for miles, at an amazing speed, but Merida was never one to lag. After what seemed like seconds of flying the wisp dove downwards into a forest blanketed in patches of snow. Merida zipped after it and upon reaching the ground she let her wings retract. The forest was still around her, not a sound to be heard, Merida listened intently for the sound of the wisp but, there was nothing.  
“Why would tha’ wisp’s lead meh’ here?” she asked to no one in particular, and as if her question was answered, a distant breathing, no, more like a sob, could be heard. Almost as if it were echoing in her ear. She fallowed the sobs through the thin woods, brushing past leafless branches and shrubs as she went, until finally the forest opened up into a clearing that held a pond on the edge of some town.  
There was nothing noticeably unique about the pond except for the bot that sat on its frozen edge. Even though it was from his back side, with that white mop of hair and the staff laying at his side Merida knew exactly who it was “Jack…” his name left her lips in a whisper, and she watched as his head almost twitched at the sound. He slowly raised it and paused for a moment, as if he was scared to turn around, like what he would find would be the result of nothing but his ears betraying him.  
Jacks head began to turn and Merida stepped from the tree line, she hadn’t even realized the wide grin set on her face. Jack turned his head, slightly rotating his body, he mothed her name before his eyes lit up and he smiled in what almost looked like shock and disbelief.  
“Merida!” he cried her name and didn’t even stand, he just let the wind pick him up and send him flying over to her.it was amazing she hadn’t fell when Jack went ramming into her and wrapped his arms around her, one being around her waist and the other entangling its hand in her hair. At first she didn’t hug him back in the fact of shock, also she’d never been the ‘hugging’ type, but as her face was buried into his shoulder and she could feel his every breath with the rise and fall of his chest, she knew it felt right, and in turn, wrapped her arms around him as the sun began to peak over the rocks.  
“Jack” her voice was muffled since her face was buried in his shoulder “Yeah?” Jack breathed. “I can’t breathe,” his eyes widened and he pulled away from her with a grin plastered on his face, but it slowly faded into a look of worry and anger. “Did Pitch do this?” he asked sternly looking at her newly forming bruise. Merida touched it “Jack, don’t worry ‘ bout it,”   
He clenched his jaw. How can she stand this? 250 years of it! His anger then turned to curiosity as a thought occurred “Merida…” he trailed off and squinted his eyes at the newly raising sun “how did you get away?”  
Merida didn’t answer, instead stood there looking off into the distance, expressionless. She suddenly looked Jack in the eye and whispered “run”  
In an instance of saying the word, Merida’s skin went pale, her eyes became foggy and the roots of her hair turned black. She through her arms back and let shadow well up inside them before thrusting them forward in Jacks direction. The blast sent him flying through the air onto the ice of the pond, leaving him winded and his chest stinging. He glanced back at Merida to see her dark wings expand of her fully transformed shadow like body and take off.  
No! He thought sternly, he is not going to let her get back to Pitch.

 

Hey everybody! Ugh, this update took FOREVER and it’s because my inspirational juices are running low and I’ve been spending time with some other projects. I also left this chapter short because I have two different directions the story can go in at his point and I don’t know which way I want it, so I ask you all if you want this story to end within the next 3 chapters or within the next 5 chapters both story lines are similar and really the only difference is length so let me know, and I’ll try not to go hiatus on you all. Please like and REVIEW. I never get reviews anymore and they really help boost the inspo. Thanks!  
-Aberdeenqueen22


End file.
